Couldn't Last A Moment
by Blueyesapphire
Summary: Sequel to: 'What I Didn't Expect'. Emily and Callen are just friends. Callen knows this. Callen knew this is how it had to be. He doesn't have that rule for nothing. So, when he finds out someone else likes Emily, will he be ok with it? Or, will he compete with the other guy to be the keeper of her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, to whoever is reading this, thank you for reading this story! It means a lot.

If you haven't read the first story: 'What I Didn't Expect', I recommend that you do.

As always, Comments/reviews are appreciated and welcomed.

All in all, I really hope that you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of the NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles characters in this story. All the credit of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles goes to the one and only Shane Brennan

Now, without further ado, here is the sequel to 'What I Didn't Expect'.

I hope you enjoy :)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Washington D.C.)

(In Tony's Car)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"I don't see anything suspicious." Tony said, as he looked at the boat with binocculars.

Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and I were waiting for our murderer to show up for a case.

Director Vance had called me a week ago and asked for me to assist Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee on the case.

We already knew who the murderer was, we just had to catch him.

We haven't been successful in that so far, because we couldn't find him. Which led to McGee somehow finding the murderers burnt phone number. Which then led to Gibbs calling the murderer to set up a meet at a boat at sun down.

And now, Gibbs was inside the boat Tony and I were currently watching, while Ziva and McGee searched the perimeter.

Tony sighed, and handed me the binocculars.

"How long have we been here?" He asked, as I took binoculars and looked through them.

"Fifteen minutes." I said.

"Feels like an eternity." I heard Tony say. "If only there was a way to pass the time….."

There was silence for about a minute, then, I heard Tony asked:

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened after I left Los Angeles?"

_When I entered the bull pen, Callen was still standing at his desk._

_He looked my way, spotting me._

_"Forget something?" Callen asked, as I dropped my bag onto the floor, and began to walk over to him._

_"Yeah." I said._

_Once I reached him, I took his face in my hands, and kissed him._

"I told you." I said, pushing back the memory. "Nothing happened."

"So, you and Callen didn't ravish each other?" I heard Tony ask. "You two didn't do a little dance…..Make a little love…And get down with it?"

_I closed the distance between us, and kissed him again, gently._

_Callen kissed me back just as gentle, and pulled away._

_"You should go before I lose control." Callen whispered._

I ignored him, as I continued to keep a look out for our murderer.

"Gosh, I swear, you're worse than Marty." I heard Tony say.

"Don't compare me to Marty." I said.

"So, you and Callen DID get down with it?" I heard Tony ask, surprise in his tone.

I put my binocculars down and looked at him.

"Why are you so hell bent on me and Callen?" I askd. "Nothing is going on between us."

"But you WANT something to be going on between you and Callen." He said.

_It was silent for a couple seconds, then I asked:_

_"So….Where does this leave us?"_

_It was silent for a minute, then, Callen said:_

_"Emily, I'm not going to lie. I really like you a lot….But I have this rule. You know that."_

_"I know." I said. "But….Don't you think it's time to break that rule?"_

_"…I can't." He said. "I have that rule for a reason…I'm sorry, Em."_

_I nodded as I looked away from him. Feeling sad._

_"I understand." I said, looking back at him. "Friends it is."_

More than you know, I thought.

"No, I don't." I lied.

Tony smiled at me. Clearly amused.

"Denial." He said. "Shame. I'm sure he would say 'yes' if you asked him out."

"Don't give me advice about my love life when you yourself aren't taking a chance to ask Ziva out." I said.

"You know Gibbs rules." Tony said.

"Since when has one of his rules stopped you from doing anything?" I asked.

Tony just stared at me.

"I thought so." I said, as I looked through the binoculars again.

Suddenly, Tony took the binoculars away from me.

"Don't tell Gibbs." Tony said, as he looked through the binoculars.

"About what, exactly?" I asked. "You liking Ziva? Or, the fact that Gibbs said to stay away from me? Because, to be honest, I think knows you talked to me."

Tony looked at me.

"Ziva." He said. "And if Gibbs had it _his_ way, you wouldn't have _any_ guys in your life but him….With Marty being an exception."

I laughed a little, knowing it was true.

"Gibb got so mad when he saw us eating at your desk." I said, remembering the day I met Tony.

"That he was." Tony said, as he looked through the binoculars again. "That was a very _long_ summer."

"It was." I agreed.

Gibbs didn't talk to Tony unless it was work related throughout the whole summer.

Despite me telling Gibbs that Tony didn't come up to me and start talking.

Which was a lie, but I wanted Gibbs to forgive Tony.

Eventually, Gibbs did forgive Tony. But he also told Tony to not break another one of his rules.

Which, didn't happen.

But Gibbs didn't have to know that.

"There he is." Tony said.

Then, Tony handed me the binoculars and took out his cell phone.

I looked in the binoculars and saw the man we were waiting for, walking on the dock heading straight to the boat Gibbs was on.

"Hey, boss," I heard Tony say. "He's closing in on you…Will do."

I looked at Tony, as he hung up the phone.

"Let's go." He said.

I sat down the binoculars, and Tony and I got out of the car, and headed toward the dock with our weapons drawn.

Once we reached the dock, Ziva and McGee joined us. Their weapons drawn also.

"The perimeter is clear." McGee said. "It's just him."

"Ok." Tony said. "Ziva, Emily, stay here. McGee and I will join Gibbs."

Then, Tony and McGee began to walk toward the boat.

"I apologize for Tony." Ziva said, once Tony and McGee were out of sight.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he has not let up, or let go, the possibility of you and Callen being together." She said. "Especially ever since you got here."

"I'm used to it." I said. "Tony always does that to me."

"So, it's true? " Ziva asked. "You do like Callen."

"….Don't tell Tony." I said. "Or Gibbs for that matter. I don't NEED another lecture because I like someone."

In all fairness, I didn't just like Callen.

I was in love with him.

But I was keeping that to myself. Especially since, I couldn't be with him because of a certain dating rule he had. Which, I blame Tracy for.

"Don't worry." Ziva said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." I said.

Just then, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs came out of the boat walking toward us, with the murderer in handcuffs.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Los Angeles)

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

_I pushed her up against the wall, and deepened the kiss._

_She moaned._

_After we kissed for a couple seconds, I left her lips and began to kiss her neck._

_"Callen," I heard Emily moan breathlessly._

_When I was content with kissing her neck, I kissed my way back to her lips. Kissing her with how I felt towards her._

_Love._

_Emily kissed me back with the same feeling impression, as her hands started to push up my shirt._

_Suddenly, Emily pulled away and looked at me._

_"G." She began._

_"Yeah, Em?" I asked._

_"I-" She began._

_"G." I heard a voice say._

_I ignored the voice and continued to look at Emily. Waiting for her to tell me what was on her mind._

_"G." I heard the voice say again._

"G." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes slowly, and realized I wasn't at home with Emily.

I was lying down on the couch of eh NCIS building.

Of course it was a dream, I thought.

Now, who am I going to kill for taking me out of it?

"G., let's go. We got a lead." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Sam standing not too far away from me.

"I hate you." I said, my voice groggy.

Then, I sat up.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because I interrupted your little 'cat nap'?"

"Exactly." I said, standing up. "I don't think I will ever forgive you."

"You'll get over it." Sam said, as we headed into the bull pen.

"I don't think so." I said, as I remembered the dream. "That was the fifth time you woke me up."

This was the fifth time he woke me up when I was having a dream about Emily.

Each dream feeling so real.

I swear I could still feel her hands on my chest and her lips on mine.

God forbid he wakes me up when I have a nightmare. Like, for instance, last night.

"Which I did for good reason." Sam said, as he picked up his car keys from his desk.

I looked at Emily's desk, which was in between Sam's desk, and Deeks' desk.

I miss her.

I miss her a lot.

It killed me not being with her.

At least Nate isn't here anymore to lecture me about taking a step forward with Emily.

I wanted to take that step. But every single time I think about doing it, my rule reminds me why I shouldn't.

"She'll be back soon, G." I heard Sam say softly beside me.

As far as I know of, Sam was the only one who seemed to have noticed my change in mood since Emily left to go to Washington D.C. on Director Vance orders.

Director Vance…He will be getting a call from me if Emily isn't back soon.

I pulled myself together, and pushed away the way I was feeling at the moment. Just like what I have been doing my whole life. Only this time, it was the feeling of not having Emily in arms reach.

"Let's go." I said to Sam.

Then, I left the bull pen. Sam followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Next Day)

(Washington D.C.)

(At NCIS Headquarters)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I heard McGee chuckle a little behind me.

"Sh!" I said, looking at him over my shoulder, where he was sitting at his desk.

Then, I went back to what I was doing.

McGee and I were at the NCIS building.

We arrived at the same time in the parking lot, and came up together.

When we arrived, we saw Tony in his chair at his desk, still in yesterday's clothes, asleep. Indicating he never went home last night after we squared everything with the case away.

Seeing this, I seized the opportunity to take a magic marker off McGee's desk, and draw a mustache on him. Just to get him back with what he did to me when I arrived here about a week ago.

"What on earth-?" I heard a voice begin.

I stopped what I was doing, and looked toward the voice.

It was Ziva.

She was looking at me with a questioning look.

"Payback." I whispered.

"Ah! Well, by all means," Ziva whispered, gesturing for me to continue.

And I did.

Once I was done with the mustache, I drew big circles around each of his eyes, and connected them like glasses.

"Is there something I should know about?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked toward the voice, and saw Gibbs by his desk.

"Hey, Gibbs!" I said, smiling at him, as I capped the magic marker.

I then handed a smirking McGee the marker.

Gibbs looked at Tony. Studying him.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, looking at me.

"Because it's funny." Ziva said, smiling.

"Because he deserves it." McGee said.

"Payback." I said.

Gibbs smiled a little.

Then, he shouted:

"DiNozzo!"

Tony awoke with a jolt. Clearly on high alert.

"Yes, boss?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs.

"I'm taking Emily to the airport." Gibbs said. "Thought you would want to say goodbye before she left."

Tony looked at me.

And when he did, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

But I quickly recovered.

Tony smiled at me, and stood up.

Then, he hugged me.

"Have a safe flight, Em." I heard Tony say, as I hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh," I began smiling. "Give it five minutes; I'm sure that won't be the case."

"And, seriously," I heard Tony whisper in my ear. "Ask him out already."

"You're your own advice." I whispered back.

Then, Tony and pulled away.

"Oh! Good! I didn't miss you!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around, just in time to get hugged by Abby.

I hugged her back.

"Can't you stay here a little while longer?" I heard Abby ask.

"Wish I could." I said.

Then, we pulled away.

"Call me when you land?" Abby asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Bye, Em." McGee said, standing up.

"Bye, Tim." I said, hugging him.

McGee hugged me back.

Then we pulled away.

I then walked over to Ziva, and hugged her.

Ziva hugged me back.

"I normally don't _agree_ with Tony, but," I heard Ziva whisper. "You should take a chance on Callen."

I pulled away, and nodded.

Little did she know, the ball was in Callen's court.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked.

I nodded.

"Bye, everyone!" I said, as Gibbs and I headed toward the elevator.

"Bye!" They all said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Los Angeles)

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

Deeks, Kensi, Sam, and I were in the bull pen sitting at our desk, doing paper work.

Well, they were.

I was currently staring at Emily's desk.

Ever since she went to D.C., and when we didn't have a case to occupy myself with, my mind would wander to her, and wonder what she was doing at the moment.

Wondering if she was ok.

Wondering if she was missing me as much as I was missing her.

Wondering if she was even wondering about me at all.

My heart began to ache.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Hoping it would help.

It didn't.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked toward the voice and saw Kensi was looking at me.

"Nothing." I said, as I sat up straight in my chair.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked. "You've been spacing out for a while."

"I'm good, Kens." I said.

I then looked at Sam.

By the way he was looking at me, I knew he knew Emily was on my mind.

I looked away from him.

"Hey, Deeks," Sam said, getting the attention of our LAPD liaison. "Do you know when Emily's coming back?"

"As if two days ago, no." Deeks said. "She hasn't called since then." Then, Deeks looked at Sam suspiciously. "Why?"

"I kinda miss my favorite desk partner." Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Deeks said. "She's MY desk partner."

"We share the same desk." Sam pointed out to him.

"She's my desk partner." Deeks said.

Sam just shook his head smiled.

"I miss her." Kensi said.

"We all do." I said.

"Especially me." Deeks said.

"I highly doubt that." Sam said.

"She's my best friend." Deeks stated. "I've known her longer than you three combined. I miss her the most."

Sam looked at me, then, he looked back at Deeks.

"No you don't." Sam said.

"You saying I don't miss her?" Deeks asked.

"No. I'm sure you do." Sam said. "I'm just saying that there's one person who misses her more than you do."

"Who?" Deeks asked, clearly confused, yet, curious at the same time.

"Callen." I heard a voice mutter as if it was obvious.

I looked toward the voice and saw Eric and Nell were now standing at the entrance of the bull pen.

Nell suddenly had a look of realization of what she said on her face.

"I-I mean, who knows?" Nell said, trying to cover up what she said.

It didn't work though.

I felt Deeks, Kensi, and Eric's eyes on me.

"What's up?" I asked Eric and Nell. Hoping it would be enough to change the subject, and get the attention off of me.

"Uh-well," Eric began.

"The FBI is waiting for the four of you in the boatshed." I heard a voice say.

Eric and Nell looked behind them, and stepped the side to make room for the person who just joined us.

It was Hetty.

"What does the FBI want?" Kensi asked.

"To brief you on a case they you're your help on." Hetty said. "Eric, tell them the basics."

"About a week ago, a man named Tyler Bradley wa murdered. So far, no suspects." Eric said. "But, today, a woman named Sophia Farrell was murdered. She's a Marine, and the FBI believes that both cases are related."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Because Sophia Farrell was Tyler Bradley's girlfriend." Eric said.

"Makes sense as to why they think that." Deeks said. "More than likely they are."

"Well, let's go meet the FBI." I said.

Then, Deeks, Kensi, Sam, and I got up, left the bull pen, and headed out of the building.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As soon as Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and I entered the boatshed, I saw two FBI Agents in the main room of the boatshed by the table. Looking right at us.

"NCIS?" The man on the right asked.

"That depends." I said once we reached the table. "You FBI?"

"Sorry about my partner." The man on the left said. "He's paranoid a lot."

"I know exactly what you mean." Sam said looking at me.

"I'm Special Agent Jake Rivers." The man on the left said. "This is my partner, Special Agent Hank Cummings."

"Special Agent Sam Hanna." Sam said. "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye, Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD, and Special Agent Callen. We were told you wanted us to assist you on a case?"

"Yes." Jake said. Then, he opened a folder on the table. "Thirty-four year old Tyler Bradley was found dead by the beach last Thursday. So far, all we have is a bullet casing."

"He was shot in the head." Hank said. "No witnesses have some forward. And so far, nod suspects."

"And today, his girlfriend, thirty-three year old Sophia Farrell was found dead in her house." Jake said. "All we got is one bullet casing for her, too."

"She was also shot in the head." Hank said.

"She's also a Marine." Jake said. "Which is why we called you guys."

"Have you talked to the neighbors yet?" Kensi asked. "Or next of kin?"

"Not yet." Hank said. "We thought we would brief you guys first."

"Ok." I said. "Kensi, Deeks, talk to the family's. Agent Rivers, Agent Cummings, can you talk to the neighbors while Sam and I check out the crime scenes?"

"Not a problem." Jake said.

"Let's move out." Sam said.

The six of us began to head to the exit, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I stopped walking, and turned around. Becoming face to face with Deeks.

"What Deeks?" I asked.

"Was Nell right?" Deeks asked. "Do you miss Emily a lot?"

"I miss her, yes." I said.

"But do you miss her a lot?" He asked.

"We have a murder to solve, Deeks." I said.

"Just tell me if Nell was right." He said.

"Kensi is waiting for you." I said, anger a bit clear in my voice. "Go."

"But-" Deeks began.

I just stared at him.

"Right. Going." Deeks said.

Then, Deeks walked by me, toward the exit.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Callen," I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Nell was on the T.V. screen.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said.

"Don't be." I said. "I'll just be glad when she's back."

"Well, this should make you happy then." Nell said, a smile coming to her face. "Gibbs just called Hetty. Emily's on her way back."

When Nell said that, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Hetty doesn't know that I'm telling you this, so-" Nell began.

"I won't tell." I assured her. "But, Hetty tends to know everything."

"True." She said.

"Thanks, Nell." I said.

Nell gave me a nod, and was gone.

She's coming back, I thought.

"G.," I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice, and saw Sam was by the door.

"You coming or what?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

Then, I began to walk toward him.

"What's with the smile on your face?" Sam asked, as we headed to the black Challenger. "Does it have something to do with what Deeks said to you?"

"You could say that." I said.

Then, we got into the Challenger.


	3. Chapter 3

(Later)

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"So, so far, our best suspect is Maxwell Stevens." Kensi said.

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and I were in the bull pen standing around the T.V. by Deeks desk, looking at the case file and discussing what we found out.

"It makes the most sense." I said. "He's Sophia Farrell's ex-boyfriend, who also worked with her. Family says he didn't like it when Sophia started to go out with Tyler Bradley….He's definitely our best lead."

"If only we could find him." Sam said.

Just then, the phone on my desk began to ring.

I walked the short distance to my desk, and answered the phone.

"Agent Callen." I said.

"Mr. Callen," I heard a voice say.

I instantly recognized the voice.

It was Hetty.

"As you are aware, Miss Taylor is coming back today." Hetty said.

"Really?" I asked. "I had no-"

"Don't deny it, Mr. Callen." Hetty said, cutting me off. "I know Miss Jones told you."

I looked toward Hetty's Office to see she was sitting at her desk with her desk phone in hand, looking right back at me.

"Her plane arrives in forty-five minutes." Hetty said. "I suggest you get going if you're going to pick her up on time."

"You want me to go there?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, if you don't want to, I can always ask Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"No! I want to!" I said quickly. "I want to. I will."

"Then you should get going." Hetty said.

Then, Hetty smiled at me, and hung up the phone.

I smiled a little, and hung up my phone.

Then, I grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" I heard Deeks ask, as I began to walk out of the bull pen.

"Nowhere." I said cheerfully.

Then, I headed toward the exit. Fully aware of the stares I was getting from my team.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At LAX Airport)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

As soon as I walked into the airport, I took my phone out, turned it on, and called Abby.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Emily!" I heard Abby say, happily. "How was your flight?"

"Hey, Abby!" I said. "It was good."

"Well, you could get on another flight and come back." Abby said.

Before I could respond, I heard a voice ask in the background:

"Abby, who you talking to?"

"Emily, why?" Abby asked.

"I want to talk to her." I heard the voice say, a touch of anger and determination in its tone.

That's when I realized who was there with Abby.

Tony.

He obviously saw his face since I left like I predicted.

"Tony wants to talk to you." Abby said.

"Don't give him the phone, Abby." I said. Wanting him to calm down a little before he talked to me.

"Emily said to not give you the phone." Abby said.

It was silent for a moment, then, Abby said:

"Tony said to tell you to talk to him now, or he will tell Gibbs about Puerto Rico."

I stopped walking, as I gasped in surprised.

"He wouldn't." I said.

"Try me!" I heard Tony say.

"He's bluffing." I said.

"I don't think so, Em." Abby said. "He's got that determined, evil twinkle in his eye."

I was silent for a moment.

"Tell him if he tells Gibbs about Puerto Rico, _he_ will be in trouble, too." I said, as I remembered what happened. "Especially since, it involved BOTH of us."

"…..What happened in Puerto Rico?" Abby asked, clearly curious.

"Abby," I said.

"Right, sorry." Abby said. "Tony, she said if you tell Gibbs about Puerto Rico, you will be in trouble too, because it involved both of you."

It was silent for a moment, then, Abby said:

"He hates it when you're right."

"I know." I said smiling.

"Give me the phone, Abby." I heard Tony say, clearly annoyed.

It was silent for a second, then, I heard Tony say on the other side of the phone:

"Emily."

"Anthony." I said.

"I don't appreciate what you did to my face." Tony said. "Especially, when it hasn't come off yet."

I laughed.

"Seriously?! It hasn't come off yet?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I laughed some more.

"It's NOT funny!" Tony snapped, angrily. "I went to a crime scene and questioned a family, _looking_ like that!"

I continued to laugh.

"Just wait." He said. "There WILL be payback."

"Uh-huh." I said, still smiling.

"I may not be able to tell Gibbs about Puerto Rico, but I can tell him about Montreal." Tony threatened.

My smile faded as I remembered what happened in Montreal.

"You can't." I said. "You promised you wouldn't."

"I can easily change my mind." He said.

"Tony, you PROMISED." I said. "No one needs to know what happened there."

"I still think Gibbs and Hetty should know." Tony said.

"Look, all I want, is to forget Montreal." I said. "I want to forget who I saw, and I want to especially forget the fact you meddled into my very _private_ business by pulling that stunt you pulled."

"I know." Tony said. "And, I'm sorry for that." Then, Tony whispered: "I just thought since he-"

"Stop." I said.

"But, Em," He began.

"I know your heart was in the right place." I said. "But I told you I didn't want anything to do with him, and to 'let it be' for a reason….And no one needs to know about it…..Especially Gibbs and Hetty."

It was silent for a moment on the phone, as I felt eyes on me.

I looked around the airport, and stopped looking once my eyes landed on someone.

It was Callen.

Once I spotted him, he smiled.

My heart beated faster as I smiled back at him.

"I gotta go, Tony." I said.

"But we're not done talking." He said.

"Leave me a voicemail." I said.

"Em-" Tony began.

But I ignored him, and hung up the phone.

I then began to walk over to Callen, as I put my phone in my pocket.

Callen began to walk over to me. Meeting me in the middle.

"Hi." Callen and I said at the same time.

Then, we both looked away from the other as we laughed a little nervously.

"I'm guessing you're picking me up?" I asked, looking back at him.

Callen nodded as he looked at me.

"I am." He said.

"Lead the way." I said.

Then, Callen and I began to walk to the exit of the airport.

Once we were in his car, Callen asked:

"How was Washington?"

"Good." I said.

"How's Gibbs?" He asked.

"Still Gibbs." I said. "What happened here while I was gone?"

"Same thing, different day." Callen said.

Silence filled the car, as we stared at each other.

Callen then looked at my hand. Taking it with his own, and began to play with my fingers.

"What?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Callen was silent for a couple more seconds, then, he said:

"I'm just glad you're back."

Callen then looked at me.

"Me too." I said.

Callen then slipped his fingers in between mine.

It wasn't the first time he's done this.

In fact, Callen held my hand when we were alone a couple times after we kissed and decided to stay friends.

But each time he held my hand, like he was now, he had this look on his face like he wanted to say something to me, but was hesitating on whether he should.

I didn't push him to tell me. Each time we just sat in silence, holding hands, looking at each other. Until eventually Callen looks away, saying something about Molly or how Sam is starting to leave his baby powder smell in his car.

Then, he will pull his hand out of mine slowly, and things will go back to the way they were.

And this time was no different.

Callen was looking at me like he wanted to say something to me, and was hesitating if he should.

"You can tell me, you know." I said, softly to him. "Whatever you're debating to say…you can tell me."

Callen continued to look at me. Still clearly hesitating.

Suddenly, Callen's phone began to ring.

Callen let go of my hand slowly, took his phone out of his pocket, and answered it.

"Yeah," Callen said. "…..We're on our way, Hetty…I'll brief her on the way…Ok. Bye, Hetty."

Then, Callen hung up his phone, and looked at me.

"Duty calls." He said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Once Callen parked the car on the side of the road, we both got out of the car, and headed to the crime scene, which was inside a house.

On the way over to the crime scene, Callen told me all about the case, including how the FBI contacted us for assitance in the case because one of the victims was a Marine.

When Callen and I got to the door, we showed our badges to a cop, and he let us through.

Callen and I walked into the house, and walked to the kitchen where we were greeted by blood on the counter and around the body.

Callen sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Maxwell Stevens." He said. "Our suspect."

"Looks like he's not one anymore." I said, seeing the bullet wound in the victims stomach, and another one in the head.

"Well, I be damned." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice, and saw a man smiling at me.

A man I quickly recognized.

"Jake?!" I said, shocked, as he walked over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on this case." Jake said. "I didn't know you were NCIS."

"It kinda just happened." I said.

"You two know each other?" I heard Callen ask.

I looked at him.

"Yes." I said. "Jake was my partner for a couple years when I was in the DEA. We then worked together a couple times after he joined the FBI." I then looked at Jake. "It's so good to see you."

I then hugged him. Jake hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

(At Maxwell Stevens' House)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Wanna talk about it?" I heard Sam ask beside me.

"Nope." I said, as I watched Jake and Emily talk to each other by the door.

I was now outside leaning up against my car.

Sam arrived a minute or two after Emily and I did.

And when he did, he found out that Jake and Emily knew each other too.

Now, I was studying Jake and Emily's interaction with each other, crossing my arms across my chest, as Sam and I waited for her.

"Talking helps." I heard Sam say.

"I don't want to talk." I said.

"Jealousy gets you nowhere, G." I heard Sam say.

"I'm not jealous, Sam." I said.

"The way you're glaring at Jake says otherwise." I heard Sam say.

I looked at Sam to see he was looking at me. A slight amused smile playing at his lips.

"You still smell like baby powder." I said.

"Don't change the subject." He said.

"Go eat a health bar." I said.

"Just admit you're jealous." Sam said.

I stared at him for a couple seconds, then, I looked away from him.

"You should tell her how you feel, G." I heard Sam say.

I looked at Emily.

"We're friends." I said. "It's the way it has to be….I don't have that rule for nothing."

"That rule, is stupid." I heard Sam say. "Especially since it's interfering with your happiness…Emily's not Tracy, G."

"I know that." I said, a bit irritated, as I looked at him.

"Then forget the rule." Sam said. "It shouldn't be in 'effect' anymore…..Ask her out already."

"Have you been to Nate again?" I asked.

"No." He said. "I'm just looking out for you."

"You're my partner, Sam." I said. "My friend. NOT my mother."

I then looked at Emily again, as I thought about what he said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"So, there's something I want to ask you." Jake began.

Jake and I were standing by the door of Maxwell Stevens' house, talking.

"Ask away." I said.

"Is there anything going on between you and Callen?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to keep your promise we made last time we saw each other, and go out to dinner tonight?" Jake asked.

"Oh." I said, a bit surprised.

The last time Jake and I saw each other, we both agreed that if we were both single the next time we saw each other; we would go out on a date.

I looked at Callen to see he was talking to Sam.

"If there's something going on, we don't have to." I heard Jake say. "I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, no." I said, looking at him. "There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Callen. Or, anyone for that matter….I'm free as a bird."

Jake smiled, relieved.

"Great." He said. "So, dinner?"

I hesitated a little, then, I said:

"Yeah. Dinner sounds great."

Jake smiled more.

"Pick you up at eight?" He asked.

"I'll be ready." I said.

Then, I walked away from Jake, and headed toward Callen and Sam.

Sam noticed me coming toward them first.

"All set?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "We can go."

Sam gave me a nod and loped sided smile, then he headed toward his Challenger.

I looked at Callen to see he was staring at me. All emotion untraceable on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

Then, Callen walked over to the driver side door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Cupcake!" Deeks said, smiling at Emily. "You're back!"

Sam, Emily, and I just got back to the NCIS building.

And as soon as we walked into the bull pen, we were greeted by Kensi and Deeks.

"That I am." Emily said, as her, Sam, and I each walked to our desk.

Once Emily reached her desk, Deeks hugged her.

Emily hugged him back.

"Find anything?" I asked Kensi, as I once again ignored the way I was feeling.

"Not yet." Kensi said.

"How was Washington?" Deeks asked, as he pulled away from Emily.

"Good." Emily said.

"Tony wasn't mean to you, was he?" Deeks asked.

Suddenly, an emotion passed across Emily's face.

But it was gone just as quick as it came, as she laughed a little.

"Tony was fine." Emily said.

"Good." Deeks said.

I studied Emily. Hoping to get a read on her as to why at the mention of Tony, an emotion I couldn't pin point came on her face.

What did Tony do?

Suddenly, I heard the all too familiar whistle.

We all looked up toward the top of the stairs, and saw Eric standing there.

"First, welcome back Emily!" Eric said, cheerfully. "And second, Nell I discovered something."

Then, Eric headed toward OPS.

Kensi, Sam, Emily, Deeks, and I left the bull pen and headed up the stairs to OPS.

Once we entered OPS, I asked:

"What did you find?"

"We discovered that Maxwell Stevens car is missing." Eric said.

"We found a couple photo's on his facebook page." Nell said, as a couple photo's showed up onto the big screen in front of us. "It shows him by his car in almost all of them."

"However, with the photo's the FBI sent over," Eric began, as another photo, this one of the front of the house and driveway.

"No car." Sam said.

"So, what happened to it?" Kensi asked.

"We don't know." Eric said. "But we ran the license plates into LAPD stolen cars, but if it was stolen, it wasn't reported missing."

"Which means the murderer took the car." Emily said.

"Not necessarily." Deeks said. "He could have lend it to a friend."

"Regardless, we're keeping an eye out for it." Nell said.

I nodded.

"Keep us posted." I said.

"Will do." Eric said.

Then, Kensi, Deeks, Emily, Sam, and I left OPS.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

Kensi and I were in the bull pen, packing our stuff up to go home for the night.

Sam and Callen had already left to go to a Lakers game. Marty had left shortly after to go pick up Monty from whoever said they would watch him for today.

"So, want to come over to my place for a dinner and a movie?" Kensi asked.

"Can't." I said. "I have plans."

"Really?" She asked, clearly interested. "What kind of plans?"

"You know," I said. "…Plans."

Kensi looked at me surprised.

"You're going out on a date?" She asked.

I looked away from her.

"Oh my god!" I heard Kensi say excitedly. "With who? Please say it's who I think it is."

I looked at her, and shook my head.

"Oh." Kensi said, sounding sad. "Then, who's the guy?"

Before I could answer, I heard a voice say:

"Oh good! You're both still here!"

Kensi and I looked toward the voice and saw Nell walking toward the bull pen.

"What's up, Nell?" I asked, once she reached us.

"We found the car." Nell said. " Eric is sending the location to Kensi's GPS right now."

"Looks like your date is going to have to wait." Kensi said.

"Date?" Nell asked, curiosity in her tone, as she looked at me.

"Let's go get the car." I said.

Then, Kensi and I left the bull pen.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Eric, where are they?" I asked, as Kensi sped after the car.

Kensi and I were in a car chase with the person who was in Maxwell Stevens car.

"Callen, Sam, and Deeks are on their way." I heard Eric say in my ear piece.

"How far out?" I asked, as the car ahead took a sharp left turn.

"Callen and Sam are fifteen minutes away." I heard Eric say. "Deeks is ten."

Suddenly, Kensi took the same sharp left turn.

Kensi continued to drive after the car, as it pulled into a dead end street.

Once the car got to the end of the street, it stopped.

Kensi drove up to the car, and stopped.

Kensi and I both got out of the car, and drew our weapons, pointing them at the car, as we walked toward the car.

"Come out you're your hands up!" Kensi shouted to the driver.

A couple seconds went by, then, the driver door opened.

The person got out of the car with their hands up, facing us. Looking directly at me.

I instantly recognized the person, and knew exactly who the person was.

My guard went up immediately, as shock hit me.

I lowered my gun slowly.

"Emily?" I heard Kensi say. "Why are you lowering your gun?"

I was silent for a second, as I thought of the best way to tell her one of the things I didn't talk about.

"Kensi, this is Ryan." I said. "….My brother."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all of the comments/reviews so far! I truly appreciate it!

I hope you all continue to enjoy the story :)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At The Boatshed)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was standing in front of the T.V. in the main room of the boatshed, just staring at Ryan.

When we got here, Kensi put Ryan in the interrogation room, where he sat down in the chair by the table.

I've been standing here watching him ever since.

_"I thought you were _dead_!" I shouted at him, not caring who heard me. "I went to bed with you next to me and the next morning when I woke up and you weren't _there_, I just thought you went to the bathroom or-or the store. But when three days went by, and you _didn't_ come back….."_

_Ryan looked away from me._

_"Now I find out not only are you _alive_, but you _willingly_ ran away and left me with-with-with him!" I shouted. "I would have NEVER done that to you!"_

_Ryan looked at me._

I took a deep breath and let it out. Pushing the memory away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Outside the Boatshed)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Where's Emily?" I asked Kensi, as Sam, Deeks, and I walked toward her.

Eric had told us to go straight to the boatshed, because Kensi and Emily had caught our newest suspect.

When Eric said it, there was a hint of shock in his voice.

When I questioned him as to why he sounded that way, Nell spoke for him and told us to "just got to the boatshed" before disconnecting the communication between us.

"She's inside." Kensi said, once we reached her.

I studied Kensi, and noticed she looked a bit concerned.

"I know that look." Deeks said. "….What is it, Kensi?"

"There's something you should know about our suspect." Kensi said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"He's Emily's brother." Kensi said.

"What?" Deeks asked indisbelief.

"His name is Ryan Taylor." Kensi said. "So far, that's all we know about him."

I looked at Deeks.

"Did you know she had a brother?" I asked.

"No." Deeks said, clearly in shock. "Emily never said anything to me about a brother….Or her family, for that matter."

"I thought you were her best friend?" Sam asked him, as I remembered the conversation between Hetty and myself about how she found Emily.

"She doesn't talk about her family, Sam." I said, before Deeks could say anything. "She doesn't about them at all…..Not with anyone….Not even when Hetty asked."

It was silent for a moment, as questions swirled in my mind.

Why didn't Emily talk about her family? Why did she keep her brother a secret?

Did Hetty know he existed?

I walked by Kensi, toward the door to the boatshed. Deeks followed me.

When I reached the door, I opened it and walked inside.

As I walked into the main room of the boatshed, I saw Emily at the front of the table, watching a man, who I assumed was her brother, in the interrogation room.

I walked over to the table and stopped. Watching her.

Deeks suddenly appeared in my vision, as he walked over to Emily and stood beside her, looking at the T.V. screen also.

"So," Deeks began. "I'm not your only brother, huh?"

Deeks then looked at Emily with a smile on his face.

Emily didn't respond. She just continued to look at the T.V.

I was now concerned with how she was doing. Her silence letting me know there was a pretty good reason why Emily didn't say anything about having a brother.

Deeks smile faded.

Then, he looked at the T.V. once again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Deeks asked, obviously coming to the same conclusion I did.

Emily was silent for a couple seconds, then she said:

"No."

Deeks nodded.

"Alright." Deeks said.

It was silent for a couple more seconds.

"Sam and I will question him." I said. "…Is there anything we should know about him before we go in there?"

Deeks and I watched Emily carefully, as she turned a little to look at me.

Her face was unreadable.

But her eyes said more than she probably wanted them to. Showing hurt and sadness in their wake.

Seeing that made me want to punch Ryan for whatever he did to her.

"No." Emily said.

I nodded.

Then, I turned and saw Sam and Kensi had joined us.

I looked at Sam. A silent acknowledgement passed between us.

Then, Sam and I walked toward the interrogation room.

Sam opened the door and walked inside. I followed him into the room.

Once inside the rom, Sam walked over to the table as I closed the door.

I then looked at Ryan.

His eyes were shifting from me to Sam and back again.

"Ryan Taylor." I said, as I walked over to the table and stood beside Sam.

"That depends." Ryan said. "Who's asking?"

"NCIS." Sam said.

Ryan looked at Sam surprised.

"NCIS?" Ryan asked. "Emily is an NCIS Agent?"

Sam and I stayed silent.

"That must mean her partner is, too." Ryan said.

"The one who arrested you? Yeah. She is." I said.

"No, not _her_." Ryan said. "Emily's _partner_."

Sam and I looked at Ryan confused.

"You must know him." Ryan said, looking directly at me. "He says smart ass comments and quotes movies."

"Deeks?" Sam asked.

"No." Ryan said. "His name was….Tony…..Tony something."

"DiNozzo?" I asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Ryan said. "Tony DiNozzo! Is he still her partner? Is he in NCIS like her?"

I looked at Sam, and Sam looked right back at me.

Ryan knew Tony. Ryan knew who Tony was.

More questions than answers popped into my head.

"He may be transferring to MIA pretty soon." I said, as I looked back at Ryan.

Anger began to burn in me that Tony didn't say anything about Emily having a brother.

I was also a little hurt that Tony knew about Ryan, but I didn't.

"But we're not here to talk about him, or her." I said. "We want to talk about Maxwell Stevens, and why you were driving his car."

Ryan nodded.

"Ok." Ryan said. "But with all due respect, I'm not going to talk to either one of you. I'm sure you two are both good Agents, but I'm not saying anything, unless it's to Emily, or Tony, or both."

"And if you're stuck with us?" Sam asked.

"Then it looks like you're not going to get the answers you're looking for." Ryan said.

I studied Ryan, realizing he was being completely serious.

I walked over to the door, opened it, and left the room.

Sam followed me, closing the door behind us, as I entered the main room of the boatshed.

Kensi and, what looked like, a not too happy Deeks looked at us, as Emily continued to look at the T.V. screen.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kensi asked.

"'We', aren't going to do anything." Emily said.

Then, Emily turned around and faced us.

"I'm going to talk to him." Emily said.

"Emily, you don't have to." I said, remembering the hurt and sadness I saw in her eyes.

"_I'm_ going to _talk_ to him." Emily said, her tone making it very clear that the decision was final.

Then, Emily took her gun out, sat it on the table, and headed toward the interrogation room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Meanwhile)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I heard footsteps walk over to me, and stop.

"So," I heard Marty begin beside me. "I'm not your only brother, huh?"

I ignored him, as continued to stare at my brother on the T.V. screen.

I knew Marty was only trying to lighten the mood on the situation, but he didn't know my and Ryan's history.

When I didn't respond to him, I heard Marty ask:

"Wanna talk about it?"

I was silent for a couple more seconds, then I said:

"No."

"Alright." I heard Marty say.

It was silent for a couple more seconds, then I heard Callen say:

" Sam and I will question him.…Is there anything we should know about him before we go in there?"

I turned a little and looked at Callen.

"No." I said.

Callen nodded.

Then, Callen turned and looked at Sam, and they both walked over to the interrogation room, and went inside.

I looked back at the T.V. to see Callen close the door, and Sam standing by the table across from Ryan.

"Ryan Taylor." Callen said, as he walked over to the table and stood by Sam.

"That depends." Ryan said. "Who's asking?"

"NCIS." Sam said.

Ryan looked at Sam in surprise.

"NCIS?" Ryan asked. "Emily is an NCIS Agent?"

There was silence for a couple seconds, then, Ryan said:

"That must mean her partner is, too."

"The one that arrested you? Yeah. She is." Callen said.

"No, not _her_." Ryan said. "Emily's _partner_."

"Partner?" I heard Marty ask beside me, confused, as Callen and Sam looked at Ryan confused." What partner?"

I stayed silent. Realizing who Ryan was talking about.

"You must know him." Ryan said, looking directly at Callen. "He says smart ass comments and quotes movies."

"Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Really?" I heard Marty say. "Thanks, Sam."

"He has a point." I heard Kensi say.

"No." Ryan said. "His name was…..Tony…Tony something."

"DiNozzo?" Callen asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Ryan said. "Tony DiNozzo! Is he still her partner? Is he in NCIS like her?"

"You told Tony about Ryan?!" I heard Marty shout angrily at me.

"Deeks," I heard Kensi begin.

"How could you tell Tony about him and NOT me?!" I heard Marty shout. "You're MY best friend! MY partner in crime if necessary and you tell Tony about Ryan INSTEAD of ME?!"

I looked at him.

"I didn't have a choice." I said sternly. "Tony found out on an accident. _Accident_. If it wasn't for that damn mission we went on together, Tony wouldn't even know he _existed_. And he would still be in the dark about him like you and everyone else was."

Marty looked at me in surprise.

I looked back at the T.V. screen, just as Callen spoke again:

"He may be transferring to MIA pretty soon. But we're not here to talk about him, or her. We want to talk about Maxwell Stevens, and why you were driving his car."

Ryan nodded.

"Ok." Ryan said. " But with all due respect, I'm not going to talk to either one of you. I'm sure you two are both good Agents, but I'm not saying anything, unless it's to Emily, or Tony, or both."

"And if you're stuck with us?" Sam asked.

"Then it looks like you're not going to get the answers you're looking for." Ryan said.

It was silent.

Then, Callen walked over to the door, opened it, and left. Sam followed, closing the door behind them.

I studied Ryan and realized he was being serious.

I didn't want to talk to him.

But I also didn't want Tony to talk to him either. Which, if he would do, if offered.

And I wanted to solve this case. I owed it to the families to solve it.

It was my job.

And in this line of work, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do.

"So, what are we going to do?" I heard Kensi ask.

"'We', aren't going to do anything." I said.

Then, I turned around and faced them.

"I'm going to talk to him." I said.

"Emily, you don't have to." Callen said.

"_I'm_ going to _talk_ to him." I said, making it very clear to him that my decision was final.

Then, I took my gun out, and sat it on the table.

For his protection, I thought.

Then, I headed toward the interrogation room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I opened the door to the interrogation room. Walking inside as I did.

Ryan looked my way instantly, then did a double take. Making eye contact with me. A hint of surprise showed on his face.

I closed the door, and walked over to the table. Not breaking eye contact.

I grabbed a chair from the table across from him, and pulled it out as far as possible from the table without hitting the wall, and sat down.

It was silent between us for a couple seconds, then I said bitterly:

"I'm here. Talk."


	6. Chapter 6

(At the Boatshed)

(In the Interrogation Room)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I opened the door to the interrogation room. Walking inside as I did.

Ryan looked my way instantly, then did a double take. Making eye contact with me. A hint of surprise showed on his face.

I closed the door, and walked over to the table. Not breaking eye contact.

I grabbed a chair from the table across from him, and pulled it out as far as possible from the table without hitting the wall, and sat down.

It was silent between us for a couple seconds, then I said bitterly:

"I'm here. Talk."

A small smile came to his face.

"Straight to the point." Ryan said. "Like always."

"Just tell me what we need to know." I said.

"Are you going to at least let me explain?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked. "How you're not a murderer?"

"You know me, Em." Ryan said. "You know I didn't kill anyone you think I killed…..Despite how pissed off you are at me."

"You're right." I said. "I am pissed at you. In fact, I'm BEYOND pissed, and hurt by what you did, not once, but TWICE….Knowing who you are, though…..I don't know who you are at all."

"I didn't change." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "No kidding."

Ryan just stared at me.

"I had no other choice, baby sister." He said, softly. "Not then. And not in Montreal."

"Everyone has a choice." I said. "It just depends if you make the right one or not."

Silence filled the room as Ryan and I stared at each other.

Then, Ryan broke the silence by asking:

"How's your partner?"

"He's not my partner." I said.

"He was in Montreal." Ryan said.

"Temporarily." I said. "And I don't see why you would care. You made it pretty clear you didn't."

"That's not true, Em." Ryan said. "That's not true at all."

"Then tell me what I need to know." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Ryan said:

"Ok….But before you ask anything, you should know something about me…..Something that will hopefully make sense why I left Montreal."

I stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I work for the CIA." Ryan said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At the Boatshed)

(In the Main Room of the Boatshed)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Whoa." Kensi said. "I did not see that coming."

When Emily went into the interrogation room, Kensi, Sam, and I gathered around the T.V. to watch her interrogate Ryan.

"Tony, what the HELL happened in Montreal?!" I heard Deeks ask angrily.

Deeks was currently pacing back and forth behind us, talking to Tony on the phone.

A not so happy Deeks called him as soon as Ryan asked how Emily's _partner_ was, and how he was in Montreal with her.

As soon as Ryan said he works for the CIA, I took my phone out and called Eric. Putting it on speaker as I did.

He answered on the second ring.

"Yeah?" I heard Eric ask from the other side of the phone.

"Eric, check to see if Ryan Taylor is CIA." I said.

"Already looking." Eric said.

"I don't CARE if it's _classified_!" I heard Deeks shout. "I want to know what the fuck happened there!"

"….Did Deeks just-" Eric began.

"Ignore him, Eric." Sam said, cutting off our surprised computer analyst. "Just keep searching for Ryan Taylor."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In the Interrogation Room)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was silent for a couple seconds, then I said:

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you the truth." Ryan said.

"Oh, like, how you were telling the truth when you said you wouldn't leave?" I asked. "…Look how that turned out."

Ryan looked away from me.

"I am CIA." He said.

Then he looked back at me.

"Fine." I said. "If you're a CIA Agent, why did you try to get away from me and Kensi?"

"I have a lot of enemies." Ryan said. "Even you know in this line of work people get pissed at you and want you dead. If you were in my position, you would have done the same thing."

Point taken, I thought.

"What were you doing with Maxwell Stevens car?" I asked.

"Max is a friend of mine." Ryan said. "We've been friends for years. I'm on vacation and was visiting him. He let me borrow his car to do a favor for him…Which was more like him doing me a favor because of what it was….Look, is he in trouble? If so, I want to know why."

I ignored his question and asked:

"How did you two meet?"

Ryan was silent for a moment, then, he said:

"I met Max shortly after I left home…..we left New York together and we ended up living together until he joined the Marines. I, on the other hand, got a job, went to high school, and paid my way through college, later joining the CIA. And when he came home, he stayed with me until he moved out here."

"What did he want you to do for him?" I asked.

Ryan hesitated a little, then he said:

"He told me to go see you."

"You're lying." I said.

"No, I'm not." Ryan said. "Max saw you at a house with that guy that was in here before you were. Not the SEAL but the other one, along with a golden retriever. In fact, he saw you there a couple times by chance throughout the past couple of weeks…..After he told me that, he gave the address, handed me his car keys, and told me to do a him a favor and go over to the house and talk to you…That was where I was going before you and the very hot female agent brought me here."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In the Main Room of the Boatshed)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

Ryan was going to _my_ house?

How did Maxwell Stevens see us without me noticing?

"Tony, tell me now!" I heard Deeks say angrily. "I don't care what time it is where you are, or if you promised Emily you will keep it a secret, I want to know what happened in Montreal."

"Hey, guys," Eric said suddenly from my phone.

"What is it, Eric?" Sam asked.

"Ryan was telling the truth." Eric said. "He is a CIA Agent. He joined straight out of college."

"Tony!" I heard Deeks snap. "I know you know about Emily's brother. I know he was in Montreal when you two were. Now, he's here as a suspect. I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know now!"

"Whoa." I heard Nell say from the other side of the phone.

"Ignore him, Nell." Sam said.

"No, it's not Deeks." Nell said. "I looked a little more into Ryan, and turns out, he has a criminal record."

"What kind of criminal record?" I asked.

"Stealing, robbery…." Nell said. "He was even arrested for assault."

"He doesn't look like the type to do that." Kensi said.

"Tony!...Tony!" I heard Deeks say. "…..That bastard hung up on me….I'm calling him back right now…."

"When did the arrest happen?" I asked.

"Not recently." Eric said. "It all happened before he was eighteen. After that, he hasn't been in trouble."

"Who did he assault?" Sam asked.

"Someone named Fred Davis." Nell said. "It happened when he was fifteen. Ryan claimed it was in self-defense, but the cops and the Judge didn't believe him. However, Davis dropped the charges and filed a restraining order on him to stay away from him and his daughter."

"Who's Davis' daughter?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know." Nell said. "Some of the things on the restraining order are blacked out. Including her name. I'm going to try to find a way to see around it or find another copy."

"Damn it!" I heard Deeks say.

I looked at Deeks to see he was glaring at his phone.

"You know what? Fine." Deeks said angrily. "If he's going to _ignore_ me, let's see how he _likes_ it when Gibbs gets involved."

"Kensi," I said, looking at her, as I remembered Gibbs rule about sleeping.

"On it." Kensi said.

Kensi walked over to Deeks and snatched his phone away from him.

"Hey!" Deeks said, looking at her. "Give that back."

"No." Kensi said. "You have to calm down."

"Kensi," Deeks said warningly.

Then, Deeks made a move for his phone.

Kensi avoided him, and tossed his cell phone to Sam, who caught it.

Deeks looked at Sam, as Sam held Deeks phone up.

"Go ahead." Sam said, challenging him. "Try to take it from me. I dare you."

"…..I could if I tried hard enough." Deeks said.

"Sure you could." Sam said, amused by Deeks answer.

"Nell, Eric, look more into this Fred Davis guy and get back to us." I said.

"Will do." Eric said.

Then, I hung up the phone, and began to watch Emily interrogate Ryan once again. Hoping it would somehow answer some questions of my own.


	7. Chapter 7

(In the Interrogation Room)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"…..How did he even know what I look like?" I asked him, after a couple seconds of silence.

"Because he was in Montreal with me when I saw you." Ryan said. "I needed his assistance with a case I was working on there."

"Why did you need his assistance?" I asked.

"The reason is classified." Ryan said. "Look, are you going to tell me what's going on and what it has to do with Max?"

I looked away from him for a moment, then I looked back at him and said:

"Maxwell Stevens was found dead in his house earlier today."

Shock appeared on Ryan's face.

"That-That can't be." Ryan said. "He-He can't be dead."

"He was murdered." I said. "Shot once in the abdomen and once in the head."

Ryan was looking at me as if I just told him a cruel joke.

He didn't do this, I thought, He definitely didn't kill anyone….Especially not Maxwell Stevens.

"I'm sorry." I said to him sincerely.

Ryan rubbed his hands over his face.

"I can't believe." He said.

Then, he dropped his hands onto the table.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then he slammed his hands on the table, before putting his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have left him." Ryan said, regret clear in his voice. "I should have never fucking left him."

"This isn't your fault." I said. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

Ryan removed his face from his hands, looking at me.

"True." He said. "But I still shouldn't have left….Things might have been different if I stayed."

"…Maybe." I said. "It also may have been different if he went with you…..But you can't think about the 'what if's' because that's all they are. 'What if's'…..It doesn't change what happened."

"…No." Ryan said quietly. "It doesn't."

_I opened my eyes to see rain hitting the window at a steady pace._

_I turned in my bed to my other side, expecting to see Ryan still asleep beside me, only to see the other side of the small bed empty._

_At first, I began to panic. Remembering the last time Ryan wasn't in bed was because our father had dragged him out of it._

_I then looked at the clock on the nightstand._

_It was ten o'clock in the morning._

_Our father was at work._

_Relief washed over me._

_Then I got out of bed, and headed toward the bedroom door._

_Once I reached the door, I opened it._

_"Ryan?" I called out, stepping into the hallway. "Ryan? Where are you?"_

_I began to search the house for him. Feeling a little sore still from what happened a couple days ago._

_I looked in the living room, I looked in the kitchen, I looked in the bathroom._

_I even looked in our father's bedroom._

_Ryan was nowhere to be found._

"I know this may be hard for you right now," I began, clearing my mind. "But, did Maxwell have any enemies? Any trouble from coworkers?...Maybe afraid or suspicious of someone?"

Ryan was silent as he thought.

"If he was, he never said anything to me." He said.

I studied my brother for a couple seconds.

"You're holding something back." I said. "What is it?"

Ryan hesitated.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked, expecting to hear Callen, Marty, Sam, or Kensi's voice.

"Emily, Marty is pissed." I heard Tony's voice say on the other side of the phone.

I sighed.

"He wants to know about Montreal." Tony said. "And if Ryan really there?! Let alone a suspect?!"

"I don't have time to talk about this right now." I said, tiredly. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Ok, I'll just call you later." Tony said. "…Unless you want me to go there?"

"No, that's not necessary." I said. "Stay where you are."

"Ok." Tony said. "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight." I said.

Then, I hung up the phone, and put my attention back to Ryan.

"That was Tony, wasn't it?" Ryan asked, a hint of a smile showing on his face.

"Tell me what you're holding back." I said, ignoring his question.

"I can't." Ryan said, his face serious. "Like I said before…..It's classified."

"So, what you're holding back involves what you did in Montreal?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I nodded.

"Ok." I said. "But, just so you know, I'm going to find out what you're not saying. So, either you tell me on your own, or, I'll get the case file, and find out from that."

"It's _classified_." Ryan said. "There's _no way_ you will be able to get your hands on it."

"Have you ever heard of, Henrietta Lange?" I asked him.

"Who hasn't?" He asked. "She's quite the urban legend."

"Oh, mon frère, she's not an urban legend." I said. "In fact, she's very, VERY, real. And she just happens to be my boss."

Ryan's eyes went wide.

"So, either you tell me everything right now, or Hetty will be making a call to your Director."I said. "And we will get the file."

Ryan continued to stare at me in shock.

"So?" I asked. "What's it going to be?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In the Main Room of the Boatshed)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"What do you think happened between them?" Kensi asked.

All of us, including Deeks now, were surrounding the T.V. watching Emily talk to Ryan.

"He obviously did something." Deeks said.

"I agree." I said. "She definitely doesn't seem happy to see him."

"She also didn't say anything about him to anyone." Sam pointed out. "Whatever happened, he caused."

Suddenly, the interrogation room screen became smaller on the T.V., showing another screen of Eric and Nell at OPS.

"We got an update." Nell said.

"Fred Davis was born and raised in New York." Eric said.

Then, he was silent.

"Care to share more?" Deeks asked.

"Wish I could." Eric said. "I haven't found _anything_ else about him."

"That's impossible." Kensi said. "You're Eric and Nell….You can find _anyone_."

"I'm still looking for him." Eric said. "But nothing is coming up…At all."

"And I can't find another copy of Ryan's restraining order." Nell said. "The one I found seems to be the only copy."

"It's almost impossible to become a ghost in this world." Sam said.

"But it is possible." I said. "Nell, Eric, keep searching."

"There's not need to continue searching, Mr. Callen." I heard a voice say.

We all looked toward the voice to see Hetty was now standing by the door way of the main room.

"What do you mean, Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"I know all about Fred Davis." Hetty said. "In fact, the reason why you can't find anything on him, is because I made it that way."

It was silent for a couple seconds, then, Deeks asked:

"Hetty….What exactly do you know?"

"More than she ever told you, me, or anyone else." Hetty said.

"Hetty," I began, as I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "Please tell me Fred Davis isn't who I think he is."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Callen." Hetty said, looking at me grimly. "But, I'm afraid so."

"What?" Deeks asked. "Who is he?"

It was silent for a couple seconds, then I said:

"Fred Davis, is Emily's father."

Silence quickly filled the room.

"Did she tell you this?" Sam asked me.

"No." I said. "Hetty told me how they met….She also told me that her parents are dead."

"It's tragic." Hetty said, as she walked toward us. "Her father, Fred Davis, died in prison. Her mother, Valerie Taylor, died in a hospital…..The cause, is said to be, because of a heart attack."

"Did Emily tell you this?" Kensi asked.

"No." Hetty said. "I have asked several times, but Emily never said anything to me about her family."

"So, you looked her up." Sam said.

"I had to." Hetty said. "Mostly for medical reasons. To see if there were any family diseases or complications that I should know about."

"So, technically, you _spied_ on her." Deeks said anger in his tone.

"Mr. Deeks, as I'm sure you can remember, Miss Taylor wasn't always the young woman she is today." Hetty said. "I had no other choice. And Jethro agreed to it."

"Did you know she had a brother, too?" Deeks asked.

"No." Hetty said. "I never knew that for sure."

"But you suspected." I said.

"Yes." Hetty said nodding. "Two years ago I began to suspect. One day I was in the CIA Director's Office, when Mr. Taylor came in, and I couldn't help but think he looked a bit like Miss Taylor. So, I looked into him, and found out a lot about him…..But nothing about his family. And when I asked his Director about it, he said Mr. Taylor didn't talk about his family."

"Looks like they have more in common than they think." Sam said.

"Before you said their mother died of a heart attack." Kensi said. "But you sounded doubtful…..Why?"

"If you saw the hospital file, you would understand the doubt." Hetty said. "The report stated that Emily's mother had broken bones and horrible bruises. There were even photos."

"So, someone beat her up and the hospital ruled it as a heart attack to cover it up." Sam said.

"My thought exactly, Mr. Hanna." Hetty said.

"What about the restraining order Davis put on Ryan?" Nell asked.

"Davis put a restraining order on Ryan to protect himself and Miss Taylor, because according to Davis, Ryan attacked him." Hetty said.

"How did Davis end up in prison?" I asked.

"Because I found out the truth about their mother's death." Hetty said.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to say next." Deeks said.

That makes two of us, I thought.

"Fred Davis, killed Emily and Ryan's mother." Hetty said. "He beated her to death."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In the Interrogation Room)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

Ryan began to hesitate.

"If you want Maxwell's killer to not get away with what he or she has done, you HAVE to tell me about your side of Montreal." I said to him.

Ryan sighed, and looked at me.

"Max came to me and told me about this man who was _stalking_ him." Ryan said. "So, Max asked me to check him out and put an end to it. I found the guy and followed him to Montreal. While there, I ended up arresting him. He's been in jail ever since for other crimes."

"What's the man's name?" I asked.

"Stewart Annabel." He said.

I nodded.

"Thank you for your co-operation." I said.

Then, I got up and headed toward the door.

"Emily," I heard Ryan say.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"After this…After the case is over….." Ryan began. "Can we please talk?"

_I walked into the kitchen with the up most care. Not wanting to get my father mad._

_I found a clean bowl and spoon, grabbed a cereal box off the sink counter, and walked over to the table where my father was._

_He was eating eggs, and reading the news paper._

_I sat the bowl, spoon, and cereal box down on the table, as I worked up the courage to speak to him._

_"…..Daddy," I began shyly. "Where's…Where's Ryan?"_

_"He's gone." My father said, emotionlessly, as he turned the page of the news paper._

_"W-What do you mean, gone?" I asked._

_"He's dead." My father said. Then, he looked at me. "You killed him last night in your sleep."_

_"Th-That's-That's not true." I stuttered out, as my eyes began to water._

_"Then explain to me why I found him beside you dead three days ago?" He asked._

_My eyes began to water more._

_"Congradulations, kid." My father said. "You killed the only person who ever gave a damn about you."_

"I'll think about it." I said.

Then, I opened the door and left. Closing the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

(In the Main Room of the Boatshed)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

It was silent as we all thought about what Hetty just told us.

Sam was the first to break the silence, asking:

"How the hell did he get away with murder in the first place?"

"I asked myself the very same question, Mr. Hanna." Hetty said. "Turns out, Emily and Ryan's father was a cop."

"And since he was a cop, people let it slide and didn't ask questions." Deeks concluded. "Most likely because back then you couldn't question someone doing something like that without causing trouble and becoming suspicious yourself. Plus, actually believing a cop _did _such a thing, is something other cops don't want to believe despite how true it might be."

"Which is more than likely the same reason with the restraining order." I said. "Davis was a cop, and the _father_ of Ryan. Anyone would believe him over a kid."

"Does Emily know you know this?" Kensi asked Hetty. "Did you tell her any of this?"

Hetty as silent for a moment, then she said:

"She knows that I know her father killed her mother….I told her I found out the truth about her mother's death, and put him behind bars….However, when I started to question her, I pushed too far, and she didn't speak to me unless she had to, for a week...As for her brother, she doesn't know I know about him. Nor does she know about the restraining order her father put on him."

"What did you ask her?" I asked.

"The question I believe pushed too far, was, if her father ever abused her." Hetty said.

"…What did she say?" Deeks asked quietly.

"….She never answered me." Hetty said.

It was silent once again. Each of us letting what we just heard sink in.

I remembered being abused in a couple of my foster homes.

I hoped the answer to Hetty's question was no.

But I had a bad feeling it was far from it.

Suddenly, I heard a door open, followed by footsteps.

I looked toward the noise and saw Emily close the interrogation room door. Then, she began to walk toward us.

Once Emily entered the room, she looked at all of us, and stopped walking.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I can safely assume Hetty told you some things." Emily said.

"She did." Sam said, nodding. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, I'm sorry."

Emily looked away from us.

"Have Eric and Nell search for a Stewart Annabel." Emily said.

Then, Emily began to head toward the exit.

"Emily, wait," Deeks called after her. "Where are you going?"

Emily stopped, but didn't turn around, as she said:

"Home….I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, Emily left the boatshed.

Deeks made a move to go after, but Hetty put her hand up to stop him.

"She needs time, Marty." Hetty said. "Let her go."

Worry showed clearly on Deeks face as he nodded.

"What should we do, Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Eric and Nell should do what Miss Taylor asked, and find a Stewart Annabel." Hetty said. "You four should go home, get some rest, and Eric and Nell will report what they found in the morning. I'll take care of Mr. Taylor."

We nodded.

Then, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, and I left the boatshed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Emily's Apartment)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I had just gotten ready for bed, when I heard a noise.

I grabbed my gun off my nightstand, and walked cautiously to my bedroom door.

Once I reached the door, I heard another noise. Closer this time.

I backed up from the door a little and aimed my gun at it.

A couple seconds went by, then the door opened. A person coming in, and stopped walking upon seeing me.

I recognized the person, who was now grinning at me, amused.

"Damn it, Callen!" I snapped angrily at him, as I lowered my gun. "How many times do I have to say to NOT sneak into my apartment?!"

Callen just continued to grin at me, as he said confidently:

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"You're pressing your luck." I said.

Then, I walked over to my nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat my gun back down.

"I came to see how you're doing." I heard Callen say.

I turned around and jumped a little.

Callen was literally a poke away from me.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me?" I asked.

"That you like it more than you're willing to admit." He said.

"Funny." I said.

Callen smiled. Then, he held up a white bag.

"Thought this would make you feel better." He said.

I took the bag, opened it, and looked inside.

There was two chocolate glazed doughnuts in it.

I smiled a little, and looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then, I heard my neighbors begin to argue again.

I sighed.

"Why don't you move?" Callen asked.

"Oh, did you find another place for me to move into?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then it looks like I'm staying here." I said.

Then, I sat down on the bed.

Callen took his shoes off, crawled across the bed, and sat down beside me.

I took one of the doughnuts out and offered it to him. Callen took it.

Then, I took the other doughnut out and sat the bag down on the floor.

It was silent between Callen and I as we ate our doughnuts and listened to my neighbors argue.

After we ate our doughnuts, I heard Callen ask:

"You want to tell me what happened between you and Ryan?"

"It's not important." I said.

"It must be." I heard Callen say. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have kept him a secret."

I looked at Callen, and Callen looked right back at me. Not backing down.

I looked away from him.

"Ryan wasn't just my brother….He was my best friend. My only friend." I said. "We always had each other's back, we watched out for each other, we stuck up for one another…Especially after our mom died."

I paused for a moment. Pushing the memories of the day my Mom died away.

"You already know how our father was." I said. "…Because of that, Ryan and I knew we only had each other…It was two years after our Mom died, when our father came home one night and…..He came into our room and grabbed me out of bed, and just started to hit me….It happened before, but this time, he was _actually_ drunk, and I swear he hit harder then, than he was sober….And unlike before, Ryan woke up…..He was normally a heavy sleeper, so when our father came in and hit me, he never woke up."

"But that time he did." I heard Callen say.

I nodded.

"That time he did." I said quietly. "…..And when he did, he saw what was happening, and he got out of bed, tackled our father to the ground, and beated him up. Protecting me."

I felt Callen slip his hand into mine.

"The next day, our father got one of his cop friends to arrest Ryan for assaulting him." I said. "But, two days later, he ended up dropping the charges, Ryan came home from jail, and we spent time together…..That night, I went to bed with Ryan next to me….But when I woke up, he was gone."

Callen squeezed my hand softly, as tears came to my eyes.

I blinked them away.

"I looked everywhere in the house for him, but he wasn't there." I said. "Three days later, when he didn't show up, I got the courage to ask our father where he was…..He told me he found Ryan dead beside me, and that I somehow killed him in my sleep….I didn't believe him. At least….I didn't believe I killed him….But I remembered how Ryan protected me, and thought our father killed him because of that….Then, years later, I see Ryan in Montreal. Alive and well….And I found out he left me there with our father willingly, with no excuse…..Needless to say, I was heart broken."

It was silent for a couple seconds, then, I heard Callen say:

"He didn't have a choice."

I looked at him.

"You're _defending_ him?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Nell found something." Callen said quickly. Then, with his free hand, Callen took a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Take a look."

Then, Callen held the piece of paper out to me.

I took the paper from him with my free hand, unfolded it, and looked at it.

It was a restraining order.

I read the paper.

"Our father put a restraining order on Ryan." I said, as I processed what I was reading.

"He put both of your names on it." I heard Callen say.

"So, Ryan left because of a restraining order?" I asked.

"It looks that way." I heard Callen say softly. "It was either obey the restraining order, or stay in jail until you and your father moved somewhere else."

I shook my head indisbelief.

"I spent years thinking he was dead." I said. "Spent a couple more hating him because he was actually alive and willingly left me…And now, I find out he was _taken_ away from me all because of a retraining order…."

Callen let go of my hand, wrapped him arms around me, and pulled me to him.

And I let hm. Resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I wondered out loud quietly.

"That's something you're going to have to ask him." I heard Callen say just as quietly.

I buried my head into Callen's neck, as I began to feel better.

Just like I always do when he was around.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(The Next Morning)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_I was sitting in a bar in a red silky strapless dress and red high heels._

_I was sipping a martini at the bar counter, watching a man in the VIP section of the bar, where two of his body guards were standing outside of, keeping a watchful eye on everyone in the room._

_"Hello, beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say._

_"You're late." I said._

_"Yeah, well, if someone _helped_ me find my shoes, I would have been here a LOT faster." I heard Him say._

_"You're REALLY going to blame that on McGee?" I asked, as I looked at him._

_Tony, who was sitting beside me in a white button up shirt, suit pants and jacket, just looked at me._

_"He knew where they were, and didn't tell me." He said. "And because of that, I'm GLAD that we're leaving tonight."_

_"Let me guess," I began. "He doesn't know you're NOT going to work tomorrow?"_

_"No." Tony said. "I told him I was going on vacation and that Gibbs already knows about it."_

_"And the reason why he didn't help you find your shoes?" I asked._

_"He didn't believe me." Tony said._

_"Well, you ARE lying to him." I said._

_"He doesn't have to know EVERYTHING I do." He said. "Plus, Vance said to keep this on the down low."_

_"If only you weren't so slow." I said._

_"Ha. Ha. Ha." Tony said, sarcastically._

_Then, he picked up the toothpick that was currently through an olive, which was in my drink, and ate the olive._

_"I was going to eat that." I said._

_"No you weren't." He said. "You don't eat olives."_

_"Ever thought it was because you eat them before I can?" I asked._

_Tony narrowed his eyes at me._

_"Touché." He said. "So, where's our guy?"_

_"Your nine o'clock in the VIP area." I said, as Tony glanced around the room casually._

_"And those two from 'The Replacements'?" Tony asked._

_"Two of his body guards." I said. "I think there may be more around us that aren't so obvious."_

_"I agree." Tony said, as he looked back at me. "And Vance just wants us to tail this guy and find out what he is doing in Montreal?"_

_"Correct." I said._

_"Do you know why?" He asked._

_"Vance was….._withholding_, when I asked about this guy." I said. "All he said was to keep a close eye on him until further notice."_

_"I got the same response." Tony said. "What's his name?"_

_"William Gutierrez." I said. "Ring a bell?"_

_"Not even a chime." He said._

I woke up with someone's arms around me from behind.

I opened my eyes and quickly realized I was lying down in my bed, and someone was cuddling with me from behind.

I turned around slowly, and saw Callen was the one with his arms around me.

He was sleeping. And he looked quite peaceful.

I smiled a little. Wishing I could wake up next to him like this every day.

I made a move to get up without disturbing him, but when I did Callen pulled me closer to him. His arms getting more secure around me.

"Don't go." I heard Callen say in a sleepy voice, as he nuzzled into my neck. "Stay with me."

Oh Callen, I thought, You're killing me.

"We have to get to work on time." I said.

"Screw it." I heard Callen say. "We'll call in sick and stay in bed all day."

I swear, if I knew Hetty wouldn't put a BOLO out on us, I would DEFINITELY call in sick, and stay in bed with him.

But since I knew Hetty would send someone out to find us…..

"Callen," I began.

Callen lifted his head up, and looked down at me. His eyes finally open.

We stared at each other in silence for about a minute or two.

Then, Callen began to lean in.

But before his lips could touch mine, his phone began to ring.

Callen rolled over onto his back, took his phone out, and answered it.

"Hey, Sam!" Callen said.

Damn you, Sam! I thought.

"I'm on my way, I promise!" Callen said quickly. "I didn't forget to pick you up….Bye, Sam."

Then, Callen hung up.

"….I have to pick up Sam." He said. "He's waiting for me."

"Of course." I said. "I understand…..You better go before he tears you a new one."

Callen laughed a little. Then, He looked at me.

"See you at work?" He asked.

"See you at work." I said.

Then, Callen got off the bed, headed toward the door, and left.

Once Callen was gone, I let out a heavy sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

(In Callen's Car)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I pulled up at Sam's house at five past nine and saw he was waiting by the side of the road.

And he did not look happy.

Sam walked over to my car, took his bag off his shoulder, opened the car door, and got inside. Closing the door soon after.

I watched my partner as he put his bag in between his feet on the floor of the car, then stare straight ahead.

"You're mad." I said.

"Nope." Sam said, shaking his head a little. "I'm not mad."

"You're angry with me." I said.

"I'm not angry with you." Sam insisted, still not looking at me.

"Yes, you are." I said. Knowing better.

"Nope." He said.

"Sam, I'm only-" I began.

"_Fifteen_ minutes late." Sam said.

"And I'm sorry." I said.

Sam looked at me, and did a double take. Looking me over.

"Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But-"

"Were you WITH someone last night?" Sam asked. "Is that why you're still in yesterday's clothes?"

"Sam," I began.

"You WERE with someone last night." Sam said. Then, he smiled. "And you were with her the WHOLE night, weren't you? THAT'S why you're late."

I stared at Sam. A little surprised he knew I stayed somewhere else last night.

Despite the reason being completely different than the one he was thinking.

"So, when am I going to meet her?" Sam asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl that made you late this morning." He said.

"Why do you want to meet her?" I asked curious.

"So I can tell her that she's _wasting _her time." Sam said. "And that you're just with her to prolong the inevitable."

"And what's that?" I asked, amused.

"You eventually being with Emily." He said.

I laughed.

"I'm serious, G." Sam said. "You should act on your feelings now, before she ends up with someone else."

"Sam, you know the rule." I said.

"You know what you can DO with that rule?" Sam asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then, I began to drive toward work.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I pulled into my parking space, and shut the car off.

Sam and I got out of the car.

After I closed my car door, I grabbed my bag from the back seat, and began to head toward the door.

"G.," I heard Sam say.

"Yeah, Sam?" I asked.

"Where are your shoes?" I heard Sam ask.

I stopped walking and looked at him confused.

"Come again?" I asked.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Sam said.

Still confused, I looked down at my feet.

And sure enough, I wasn't wearing any shoes. Just socks.

That's impossible, I thought, I always have-

Then, I remembered taking my shoes off before getting on Emily's bed last night.

Shit.

This wasn't the first time I forgot something at Emily's apartment when I slept over.

But it was the first time I forgot something noticable.

"Huh," I said, acting as if it didn't matter. "I guess not."

Then, I began to head toward the door again.

"But you always wear shoes." I heard Sam say behind me. "You NEVER leave the house without your shoes, badge, and gun. You told me that yourself."

"Ever thought maybe I didn't FEEL like wearing shoes today?" I asked, as I opened the door to the NCIS building, and went inside.

"No." I heard Sam say. "Because you know Hetty wouldn't allow it, unless you wanted to be on desk duty for the day. So, what's the _real_ reason?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked, as we walked into the bull pen, where Deeks, Kensi, and Emily were already sitting at their desk.

"Curious." I heard Sam say, as I walked toward my desk.

"…..Dude, where's your shoes?" I heard Deeks ask, as I sat my bag down by my desk.

"Has anyone given it any thought that shoes _may_ be overrated?" I asked, as I looked at them.

"Well, no." Kensi said. "I mean….They're cute, comfy, and stylish."

"They also protect your feet." Deeks said. "I mean, what if you stepped on a rusted nail and it got infected? It could have been prevented if you wore shoes. Which leads me back to my question, uh, where are your shoes?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Kensi asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Now it all makes sense." Sam said. "Your shoes are at that girls place, aren't they?"

"What girl?" Kensi asked, clearly interested.

"Hold up, Callen _has_ a girl?!" Deeks asked, clearly surprised.

"Care to share?" Emily asked, a hint of teasing and amusement in her voice.

"There's nothing to share." I said, smiling a little at her.

"But there IS a girl?" Deeks asked, amazed.

"Is that hard to believe?" I asked him.

"Well….Kind of." Deeks said. "You seem to be the _opposite_ of the relationship type of guy."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Not that you're not capable of it." Deeks said quickly. "You just come off as 'never gonna commit no matter what' because of past experiences."

I just continued to stare at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam grin and shake his head.

"….And I'm going to shut up now." Deeks said.

"That may be the wisest choice you ever made." I heard Kensi say.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar whistle.

I looked toward the whistle and saw Eric at the top of the stairs looking at us.

"We got information for you." Eric said.

Deeks, Emily, Sam, Kensi, and I left the bull pen, and headed up the stairs to OPS.

Once we entered OPS, Nell asked:

"Callen…Where are your shoes?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Well, kind of." Eric said. "What if there was a rusted nail on the floor and you stepped on it?"

"Thank you!" Deeks said.

"Just tell us what you got." Sam said.

"Well we looked up Stewart Annabel like Emily has asked." Nell said. "And we discovered that he was let out jail a month ago."

"Where is he now?" Emily asked.

"Los Angeles." Eric said.

"Concidence?" Kensi asked.

"I don't think so." Emily said. "Do you have a location?"

"Yes." Nell said. "We already sent it to your phones."

"Let's go then." I said.

Then, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Emily, and I left OPS, and headed for the stairs.

"Callen,"I heard a voice say behind me.

"I stopped at the top of the stairs, as Kensi, Deeks, and Sam walked by me, to see Emily behind me.

"Yeah, Em?" I asked, hoping everything was alright.

"I have your shoes." She said.

I laughed. Relieved that nothing was wrong.

"That's good." I said. "Because I don't think Hetty will give me any shoes unless it's for an undercover op."

Emily laughed a little.

"Probably not." She said.

Then, Emily walked by me, and began to go down the stairs.

I followed her. Smiling a little as I did.

When Emily and I entered the bull pen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were already gone.

Emily then walked over to the lockers. I followed her.

When Emily got to her locker, she opened it, took my shoes out, and closed it.

"Here you go." She said, holding my shoes out to me.

I took the shoes from her.

"Thanks." I said.

Then, I kissed her check.

Emily looked down, blushing. Which I found quite adorable.

"I'll, um," She began. "Let Sam know you're coming."

Then, Emily walked away.

I watched her leave.

Then, I smiled a little, and began to put on my shoes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In the Boatshed)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

After we arrested Stewart Annabel for murder, we brought him back to the boatshed where Jake and his partner Hank were waiting for us.

Kensi and Marty brought the suspect to the interrogation room, and he admitted to killing Tyler Bradley, Sophia Farrell, and Maxwell Stevens.

After the confession, Kensi and Marty rejoined Sam, Hank, Jake, Callen, and I in the main room of the boatshed.

"You guys are good." Hank said. "Well done."

"Right back at ya." Marty said. "Now, if we're done here, I'm gonna go grab a burger and a beer."

"I'll take you up on that." Kensi said.

"Sam? Hank? Jake? Callen? Emily?" Deeks asked quickly.

"Why the hell not." Sam said.

"I could eat." Hank said.

"I'm good." Jake said. "Plus, someone has to process Annabel."

"I'll keep you company." I said.

"I'll stay too." Callen said.

"Suit yourselves." Marty said. "Come on, Fern! Let's go eat!"

"What did I say about calling me that?!" Kensi snapped at him, as her, Marty, Sam, and Hank headed toward the exit of the boatshed.

"I'll go put handcuffs on him." Callen said.

Then, Callen headed toward the interrogation room.

Once Jake and I were alone, Jake said:

"So, I'm guessing you forgot about our date last night?"

"Oh my god! Jake, I'm so sorry!" I said, as I remembered. "Something came up and I completely forgot."

"It's ok." He assured me, with a smile. "You could always make it up to me by going out with me tomorrow night?"

I smiled a little at him.

"Ok." I said. "It's a date."

Jake smiled more.

"Can't wait." He said.

Then, Jake headed toward the interrogation room.

I began to follow him, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Callen looking at me as if I did something wrong. Holding Stewart Annabel's arm.

"Thanks, Callen." Jake said.

"Yeah." Callen said, still looking at me.

Jake took Stewart Annabel's arm, and headed toward the exit.

Once Jake left the boatshed with our murderer, it was silent for a couple seconds.

Then, Callen asked:

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"About you and Jake." He said. "How long has it been going on?"

"The 'it' you're referring to, isn't going on." I said. "All Jake did was ask me out on date."

"And you said 'yes'." Callen said, sounding a bit angry.

"So?" I asked. "It's just one date."

"Don't go out with him." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you shouldn't." Callen said.

Getting a little angry myself, I walked up to Callen and said:

"If you can give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't go out with Jake, then I won't…..Just give me a reason."

Callen and I stared at each other.

Just say it, I thought, Say it, and I won't go out with him.

But as the silence continued, Callen said nothing.

Pain made its presence known in my heart.

"Now, if we're done here, there's someone I have to go see." I said.

Then, I walked by Callen, and left the boatshed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I pulled up to Hetty's house and parked the car.

I then got out of the car, and headed toward the door.

Once I reached the door, I knocked on it, and waited.

A couple seconds went by, then the door opened.

Standing on the other side of the door, was Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan said, a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey," I said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Ryan said, stepping aside. "This is your home after all."

"Actually, it's Hetty's house." I said, stepping inside.

Ryan closed the door, and looked at me.

"Hetty told me everything." Ryan said. "From how you met her, how she threw our father in prison, and how her and someone named Jethro Gibbs took care of you."

I was silent for a moment, then I said:

"I know about the restraining order….Callen told me."

"Told you I had no choice." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Before you left, and in Montreal…..Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would believe me." Ryan said. "And, back then…You probably wouldn't have understood what a restraining order meant."

"I was eleven." I said. "You could have explained it me."

It was silent for a moment, then Ryan said:

"I'm sorry."

"…Me too." I said.

Then, Ryan walked over to me, and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"I'm so happy to have you back." I heard Ryan whisper.

We stayed like that for a couple seconds, then we pulled away.

"I see you two are catching up?" I heard a voice ask.

Ryan and I looked toward the voice and saw Hetty standing not too far away from us.

"Yeah," I said. "We are."

Hetty smiled warmly at us.

"How about we continue this over tea?" Hetty suggested.

"With all due respect, Hetty, I'm not fond of tea." Ryan said.

I laughed a little.

"Of _course_ you're not." Hetty said. "But, humor me Mr. Taylor. Won't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

(Two Weeks Later)

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Aw! That's so sweet!" I heard Kensi say.

Deeks, Sam, Emily, Kensi, and I were in the bull pen doing paper work.

However, Kensi and Emily were talking about the most recent date Emily and Jake went on.

Which was last night.

I tried to block it out.

But with each word I heard, the pressure on my pen would increase.

"He's truly a gentleman." I heard Deeks say.

"Should Emily be worried?" I heard Sam ask teasingly.

"I'm just stating a fact." I heard Deeks say. "Jake is a really good guy. He's great for her."

Not being able to take it anymore, I dropped my pen on my desk, stood up, and walked out of the bull pen.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I punched the punching bag as hard as I could.

When I left the bull pen, I went straight to the gym and began to punch the punching bag.

_"Here's the file you asked me for." Nell said, holding a folder out to me._

_Nell and I were the only ones in the bull pen._

_Everyone else had gone home._

_"Thanks, Nell." I said, taking it from her._

_"Are you going to tell me why you asked me to look up Agent Rivers, or….?" Nell began._

_I just looked at her._

_"Right." She said. "None of my business….I won't say anything about this."_

_"Thank you." I said._

_Nell gave me a nod, then, she turned around and left the bull pen._

_Once she was gone, I opened the folder, and began to read its contents._

I kept punching the punching bag.

I had found nothing bad about Jake.

Unfortunately, Deeks was right.

Jake is a good guy.

I found myself punching the punching bag even harder.

"The last time I saw you attack that punching bag like that, was when you officially retired Jason Tedrow." I heard a voice say loud enough so that their words weren't drown out by the noise that was coming from the punching bag.

I stopped punching the punching bag, and stared at it.

I didn't have to look to know that Hetty had joined me, and was probably watching me for a good minute or two before she spoke.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" I heard Hetty ask.

Instead of answering, I began to punch the punching bag again.

"I know you had Miss Jones look up Mr. Rivers, Mr. Callen." I heard Hetty say.

I stopped hitting the punching bag, and looked at her.

"I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy." I said defensively.

"And if he wasn't?" Hetty asked.

I shrugged and looked away from her.

"I admire that you're looking out for her, Mr. Callen." I heard Hetty say.

"She's apart of the team, Hetty." I said, looking at her. "And I always look after my team."

"I see." She said. "So, she _is not_ the reason why you're going to end up paying for another punching bag?"

"No." I lied.

Hetty studied me.

But I kept my mask in place.

After about a minute Hetty nodded.

"Carry on, Mr. Callen." She said.

Then, Hetty turned around and walked away.

And I went back to hitting the punching bag.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Another beer, please." I said to the bar tender.

He gave me a nod.

After work, the team and I went out to the bar.

And, unfortunately, Emily invited Jake to come with us.

And now, I had left the table go get another beer.

"Make that two." I heard voice say behind me.

I looked beside me just in time to see Jake stand next to me.

"You're quite quiet tonight, Callen." Jake commented, as the bar tender sat down two beers in front of us.

"It's just been one of those days." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"I know what you mean." He said. "….Listen, I hope you're ok with Emily and I."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "It just seems like you don't like me very much."

He's not wrong there…

"You're a good guy, Jake." I said. "But, if you hurt Emily in anyway, you're going to wish you only had Sam and Deeks to worry about."

Jake stared at me and I stared right back at him.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Jake asked.

"I'm just looking out for her." I said.

Then, I grabbed my beer, and headed back toward the table.


	11. Chapter 11

(One Month Later)

(At Marty Deeks Apartment)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"So, how's Ryan?" Marty asked.

Marty and I were sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment watching CHIPS.

It was our day off, and we decided to hang out together today since we haven't in a while.

"He's good." I said. "In fact, he just landed in Washington DC not too long ago."

"That's good." He said. "And what about Jake? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's on assignment." I said.

"Really? Where?" Marty asked.

"Nevada." I said.

Marty nodded.

It was silent for a moment between us, as I watched Marty.

It looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Marty said.

"Something is on your mind." I said. "What is it?"

Marty hesitated, then, he asked:

"Did something happen between you and Callen?"

"No." I said. "Why?"

"It just _seems_ like you two don't _talk_ a lot anymore." He said. "That's all."

"We talk." I said honestly. "In fact, we talked yesterday."

"Ok." Marty said. "It just seemed like you two had a _fight_ or something."

"Nope." I said. "Callen and I are fine."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I punched the punching bag five more times, then stopped. Breathing heavily.

"I thought I would find you here." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice, and saw Sam walking toward me.

"I thought you were spending _your_ day off with Michelle since the kids were at a friend's house?" I asked.

"Michelle got called into work." Sam said. "And I thought you were spending _your_ day off relaxing?"

"I am." I said.

Sam looked at me with a quizzical look.

"G., you've been beating the hell out of the punching bag for over a month now." He said. "You even _replaced_ it because you _broke _it _three_ times…What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said.

"It must be something." Sam said.

"Can't I just hit the punching bag for no reason?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "But when someone does it EVERY DAY, and when that someone is YOU, and YOU had to REPLACE it THREE TIMES, I think there must be a pretty damn good reason why you keep beating the piss out of it every day."

I sighed.

"It's about Emily, isn't it?" Sam asked. "All because she's dating Jake?"

I looked away from him.

"I-" I began. Then I took a deep breath. "I thought I would be able to move on, to, not feel this way about her."

"But it hasn't gone away." I heard Sam say.

Not a question.

A statement.

I sighed, and looked at him.

"Exactly." I said.

"And now she's with Jake." Sam said. "….I told you. You should have made a move."

"The rule-" I began.

"G., FORGET the RULE!" Sam snapped at me. "If it wasn't for that _rule_, you _wouldn't_ be here right now. You would be with Emily."

"….You're right." I said quietly. "I'm stupid."

"And an idiot." Sam said. "But you can make it up to me if you ask her out." Then, Sam smiled.

I laughed a little.

"I really don't know, Sam." I said. "She seems to like Jake a lot."

"Ok. Here's what you're going to do." Sam said. "You're gonna go home, take a shower, and stay there. I will call Emily, go get her, and bring her to your house. Then, YOU'RE going to fight for her heart. You hear me?"

"Sam," I began.

"I said, do you HEAR me?" He said.

I sighed.

"Yes, I hear you." I said.

"Ok." Sam said. "I'm going to call her now…..You better be home when we get there."

"I will be." I promised.

Then, Sam headed toward the exit of the gym.

I sighed again.

Then, I smiled a little, and headed toward the shower.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Marty Deeks Apartment)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

Marty and I were watching CHIPS in silence, when my phone began to ring.

"If that's Jake, tell him you're mine until further notice." Marty said, as I took my phone out of my pocket.

I laughed, and answered the phone.

"Taylor," I said.

"Hey, Emily." I heard Sam's voice say from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Sam!" I said.

"Can you meet me at your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Sam said. "I just want to talk."

"Ok." I said. "See you in a little bit."

Then, I hung up the phone.

"What does Sam want?" Marty asked.

"He wants to talk to me." I said. "Looks like our CHIPS marathon is going on hold."

"Curse you, Sam." Marty muttered.

I got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

"I'll be back." I said.

"Ok." I heard Marty say. "And when you come back, don't forget to bring a pizza with extra pepperoni with you!"

"Got it." I said, as I opened the door.

Then I left. Closing the door behind me.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I pulled into the parking space next to Sam's Challenger outside my apartment building, and parked the car.

I looked over at the Challenger and noticed it was empty.

Sam must be waiting outside my door, I thought.

I got out of my car, and headed toward the apartment building.

Once I was inside the building, and got to my apartment floor, I looked toward my apartment door, and realized Sam wasn't there.

I looked up and down the hallway as I made my way to my apartment door.

Sam was nowhere to be found.

I began to get an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

And it only got worse, when I saw my apartment door wasn't closed completely.

I drew my gun as I approached the door.

Once I reached the door, I listened for noise.

When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door slowly, and walked inside cautiously, with my gun at the ready.

When I reached the living room entrance, I stopped walking at what I saw.

There were four men in my living room.

One man was holding a gun at Sam's head.

Sam was on his knees in between two men who were holding his arms behind his back.

I looked him over quickly and noticed he was wounded in his upper left arm. But other than that, he was fine.

I then looked at the last man, who was looking back at me with a grin.

"Well," The man said in a French accent. "Look who came home."

"Federal Agent." I said aiming my gun at him. "Let him go."

"I know that, Miss Taylor." The man said, ignoring my request.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't _remember_ me?" The man asked. "Perhaps I should refresh your memory…You remember Montreal, don't you?"

That's when I realized who was currently standing in my living room.

"William Gutierrez." I said.

Gutierrez smiled.

"Ah, you DO remember." Gutierrez said.

"You have three seconds to tell me what you're doing here and let Sam go, before I kill you." I said.

"Feisty." Gutierrez said. "I like it…..To answer your question though, I'm here for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You are the one who worked on my case with Anthony DiNozzo, correct?" Gutierrez asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Gutierrez said. "Plus, having you and Mr. DiNozzo will give me _leverage_ over Mr. Callen."

"Callen," I said, a bit surprised. "You know him?"

"Let's just say, we go back quite a ways." Gutierrez said. Then, he looked over at Sam. "Maybe I should take him, too."

"No." I said, quickly.

Gutierrez looked at me.

"Mr. Hanna is his partner, correct?" Gutierrez asked.

"Yes." I said. "But Callen hates him. In fact, if you were to _kill_ him right now, you would be doing Callen a favor."

"Why should I believe you?" Gutierrez asked.

I looked at Sam.

Sam had a wife. He had kids. A family.

I have to make sure he stays safe.

I looked back at Gutierrez.

"Because he told me so." I said.

"And why would he tell you?" Gutierrez asked.

"Because I'm Callen's fiancée." I said.

Gutierrez smile grew bigger.

"Well, this just got more interesting." Gutierrez said, clearly thrilled. "Tell you what, I'll leave Mr. Hanna be, if, you give me your gun, and come with me with no fuss."

"Em-" I heard Sam begin.

But I ignored him, and handed Gutierrez my gun.

Gutierrez took the gun from me.

"Good girl." Gutierrez said. Then, he looked at the two men holding Sam. "Tie him up and meet us in the car." Then, he looked back at me. "Empty your pockets."

I did as he ordered, as the two men dragged Sam off toward the closet.

I began to take the contents out of my front pockets with one hand slowly, as I reached for my phone in my back pocket with the other.

As I emptied my front pockets as slow as possible without making it obvious I was stalling, and dropping the contents on the floor, I typed in my 'Agent In Need Of Assistance' code twice on my phone.

Then, I took my phone out, and dropped it on the floor along with my keeps a couple other things I had in my pockets.

"Let's go." Gutierrez said.

Then Gutierrez grabbed my arm roughly, and we left the apartment along with the man who was pointing a gun at Sam.

Once we were in the parking lot, I said:

"You aren't going to get away with this."

"Oh, but, that's the thing, my Dear," Gutierrez said, as we reached a black car. "I will."

The man that came with us opened the trunk, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed into the trunk of the car.

"And make sure you tell Mr. DiNozzo that when you see him." Gutierrez said.

Then, Gutierrez closed the trunk. Leaving me in darkness, as I realized what he said.

Gutierrez has Tony, too.


	12. Chapter 12

(At Callen's House)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I have been waiting for Sam to show up with Emily at my house for the past five minutes.

I was sitting in my chair, but ended up fidgeting to the point where I just gave up on sitting all together and began pacing back and forth in my living room.

Molly, who was sitting in the door way that lead to the kitchen, was watching me as I paced.

"It's just Emily, G. It's just Emily." I said to myself, as I continued to pace.

I was trying to calm my nerves.

"Sure, you have strong feelings for her you haven't had for someone in a long time, but, you can do this." I said to myself.

Then, I stopped walking, and looked at Molly.

"I can do this, right?" I asked her.

Molly tilted her head to the side.

"You're right. I'm screwed." I said.

Then, I began to pace back and forth again.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

I took my phone out, and looked at it.

And when I did, my eyes went wide, as I felt my heart stop.

On my screen, was an 'Agent In Need Of Assistance' alert.

And, it was Emily's 'Agent In Need Of Assistance' code that was activated.

Panic ran through me, as I stared at my phone.

Then, I bolted to the door, opened it, and left. Closing the door behind me.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Eric, PLEASE tell me you got something." I said, hopefully, as Deeks, Kensi, Hetty, and I entered OPS.

"I just got here and am searching right now." Eric said, as he typed away on his keyboard.

"Well, type faster!" Deeks said, clearly anxious.

"Where's Sam?" Kensi asked.

"I'm looking for him." Nell said, from her place at a computer.

"Got her." Eric said suddenly, as the location of Emily's phone appeared on the big screen. "She's at her apartment."

Suddenly, another cell phone location appeared on the screen almost touching Emily's phone location.

"Sam's with her." Nell said, surprised.

"Is there any way it got activated by accident?" Deeks asked, hopefully.

"Miss Taylor would _never_ activate that code unless she was indeed in danger." Hetty said.

"I know." Deek said. "I was kinda hoping you would have proved me wrong."

I looked at Hetty, and saw she was now looking at me.

I looked away from her, as I took a deep breath and pushed the way I was feeling aside.

"Let's check it out." I said.

Then, Kensi, Deeks, and I left OPS.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As Kensi pulled into the parking lot of Emily's apartment building, I saw Emily's car and Sam's Challenger parked side by side.

"There's their cars." I heard Deeks say from the back seat.

Kensi pulled into the parking space on the other side of Sam's car, and parked.

Then, Kensi, Deeks, and I got out of the car, and headed into the building.

Once we got to Emily's apartment floor, we walked straight to her apartment door.

Deeks knocked on the door, as Kensi put her ear to the door to listen for any noise.

"Emily! It's Marty! Open the door!" Deeks said loudly.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kensi looked at us and said:

"I don't hear anything."

Panic rose in me.

But I quickly pushed it away, as I grabbed the door knob, and turned it.

It was unlocked.

I looked at Kensi and Deeks.

All three of us took our guns out.

Then, I opened the door and went inside. Deeks and Kensi following close behind me.

I heard toward the bedroom, as Kensi headed toward the living room, and Deeks went toward the kitchen.

When I got to Emily's bedroom door, I opened it, and scanned the room.

Nothing unordinary was in the room.

I then walked across the hall to the bathroom. Where the door was already opened.

Nothing out of the ordinary there either.

"Clear." I heard Deeks say.

"Clear." I said, as I lowered my gun.

Then, I headed toward the living room.

"Clear." I heard Kensi say.

Once I reached the living room, Deeks was already there.

He was staring at the floor.

I looked where he was looking and saw a cell phone, keys, and couple other things on the floor.

Deeks bent down, picked up the phone, and looked at it.

"It's Emily's." Deeks said. "Looks like it wasn't a false alarm after all."

"She obviously had to empty her pockets." I said.

"Why did she have all that in her pockets?" Kensi asked, looking at the pile of things on the floor.

"On her days off, Emily puts extra things in her pockets so that in case something like this happens, she could distract the person with taking things out of her pockets, while she typed in her agent code on her phone." I said, as I looked around the living room.

"How did you know that?" I heard Deeks asked.

"She told me." I said.

"Huh…." I heard Deeks say.

"If Emily's phone is here," I began, changing the subject. "And if she's NOT here…Where's Sam?"

Suddenly, there was a thud.

Deeks, Kensi, and I instantly put our guns at the ready, aiming right at the noise.

Then, we heard it again.

"Where is that coming from?" I heard Kensi ask, as I began to walk toward the noise.

"The closet." I heard Deeks say.

I walked over to the closet, as another thud sound was heard.

I put my hand on the door knob, and looked at Kensi and Deeks.

They were standing by me with their guns at the ready.

I then looked back at the door, and opened it.

And when I did, a chair with someone tied in it, fell on their side, onto the floor.

I instantly recognized who it was.

"Sam!"I exclaimed, relieved, as I put my gun away.

I grabbed the chair, and began to lift it back onto its feet.

Deeks grabbed the chair, and helped me put Sam and the chair up right again.

"Well, solves THAT mystery." Deek said.

Kensi walked in front of Sam, and took the duct tape off his mouth.

"You ok, Buddy?" I asked, as I began to untie his wrist, which, were tied together behind the chair.

"Beside the bullet in my arm, I'm just peachy." I heard Sam say, slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" I heard Kensi ask.

"Emily and I were going to meet here to talk." I heard Sam say. "But, when I got here, I was ambushed."

Once I was done untying Sam's wrist, I walked into his line of sight.

"What about Emily?" Deeks asked.

"She came in after." Sam said.

"How many were there?" Kensi asked.

"Four." Sam said. "And they all had French accents."

"What happened after Emily arrived?" I asked.

"They locked me in the closet and took her." Sam said. "On her own free will…..To protect me."

"Do you any idea where they were going?" Deeks and I asked at the same time.

I looked at Deeks and Deeks looked back at me.

"Ok, that's strange." I heard Kensi say.

"No." Sam answered, as Deeks and I looked back at him. "I don't know where they went."

"Do you know why they took her?" I asked. "Did they say each other's name?"

Suddenly, Sam looked at me in a way that made me feel uneasy.

"We should go to OPS." Sam said. "I don't want to have to answer that question twice."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Once we got to OPS, everyone was relieved to see Sam.

But, when they noticed Emily's absence, worry over took their faces once again.

After Hetty tended to Sam's bullet wound, we all gathered in OPS.

"Ok, Sam." I said. "Why did they take Emily?"

Sam took a deep breath, and said:

"They took her because of a case she worked on with Tony DiNozzo in Montreal. Apparently, the case involved him."

Sam then looked at me.

"Emily said his name." Sam said. "It's William Gutierrez."

"Mr. Beale, look him up." I heard Hetty say, as I stared at Sam.

"On it." I heard Eric say.

"Miss Jones, look for the case Miss Taylor and Mr. DiNozzo worked on in Montreal." I heard Hetty say.

"Will do." I heard Nell say.

"William Gutierrez?" I asked, shocked.

"You know him?" I heard Kensi ask.

"We go back a ways." I said, looking at her. "We were partners for a couple cases when I was in the CIA and had to go to France. On our last mission together, he turned on me."

"Gutierrez said having Emily and Tony will give him leverage over you." Sam said to me.

"Leverage?" Kensi asked.

"Emily AND Tony?!" Deeks asked, surprised. "You're saying he has Tony too?"

"It sounded that way." Sam said.

"Why does he need leverage over you?" Kensi asked me.

I thought for a moment, and shook my head.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

Suddenly, I heard Nell sigh. Clearly irritated.

"What?" Eric asked, and I looked at them.

They were seated side by side in front of a computer.

"I can't get into the Montreal file." Nell said.

"And why not?" Hetty asked.

"It's classified." Nell said. "And it seems only one person can access the file."

"Who?" Hetty asked.

It was silent for a moment, as Nell typed.

Once she stopped typing, Nell turned in her seat and looked at Hetty. Clearly not wanting to say what she was about to.

"Who can access the file, Miss Jones?" Hetty asked.

Nell hesitated for a moment, then she said:

"Director Vance."

It was silent for a moment, then Hetty said:

"Miss Jones, get the Director online."

Nell nodded, and began to do as she was told.

"I'm gonna call Tony." Deeks said, taking his phone out of his pocket. "See if Gutierrez TRULY does have him."

I looked at Sam.

"Did Gutierrez say ANYTHING else?" I asked.

"No." Sam said.

I studied Sam, and realized he wasn't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"…..It's something Emily said to Gutierrez to convince him not to take me." Sam said.

"What did she say?" I asked curious.

"First she said you hated me." Sam said. "And that if he were to kill me, he would be doing you a favor."

"Well, that's obviously not true." I said. "You know I love you, Big Guy."

Sam smiled a little and shook his head.

"Did she say something else?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "What seemed to ultimately convince Gutierrez to just take her and leave me be, was when she told him she was Callen's _fiancée_."

"….She's my _fiancée_ now?" I asked, surprised she said that.

I haven't even asked her out on a _date_.

Yet.

"I didn't know that." Kensi said, smiling. "When's the wedding?"

Sam laughed a little, as I glared at her.

Even though I was surprised Emily said that, and I glared at Kensi, I could honestly see myself marrying Emily some day.

"Damn it!" I heard Deeks say.

We all looked at him and saw him hand up his phone.

He looked at us.

"Tony's phone went to voicemail." Deeks said.

"Keep trying, Detective." Hetty said.

"Hetty," Nell said, gaining her attention. "Here's Director Vance."

Suddenly, Director Vance showed up on the big screen in front of us.

He was in MTAC.

And standing with him, was Gibbs and Tony.

"TONY?!" Sam, Kensi, and I said at the same time. Relieved, yet, confused at the same time.

Director Vance and Gibbs looked at Tony, who was smiling a little.

"See? I TOLD them they would miss me!" Tony said.

"Tony, why don't you have your PHONE on?!" Deeks snapped at him.

"Because it's charging at my desk." Tony said.

"What did I say about charging your phone?" Gibbs asked him.

"…To always have it on." Tony said.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony said.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, looking at Sam. "Are you sure he had Mr. DiNozzo?"

"What?" Tony asked, clearly confused.

"Yes." Sam said positively. "It sounded like he _already_ had him."

"But he's CLEARLY there." I said, pointing at Tony on the screen, who was looking more confused by the second.

"Maybe he plans on taking him soon?" Kensi asked.

"Perhaps." I said. "But Sam said it sounded like he ALREADY had Tony."

"Let's say he _believes_ he _has_ Tony." Deeks began. "…Who does he have instead?"

Silence filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

(In a Building)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was being escorted through a cement hallway by two men.

One was in front of me, guiding me to the door at the very end of the hallway. The other, was behind me, holding a gun to my back.

Once we reached the door, the man in front of me took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it.

The man behind me pushed me unexpectedly into the room. Making me lose my balance and falling onto the cold hard floor.

Then, I heard the door close and lock.

I stood up, and wiped the dirt off my clothes.

Then, I began to look around the room.

There were no windows.

Just a dim light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

The walls were concrete.

"Great." I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard a groan.

I looked toward the noise and saw someone on a cot across the room. Their back facing me.

Tony, I thought.

I quickly walked over to him.

"Tony," I said, as I knelt beside the cot. "Tony."

I placed my hand on his arm and shook him gently.

I heard another groan.

"Tony," I said.

"Emily?" I heard him say.

But the voice wasn't Tony's.

The person turned on their back slowly and looked at me.

"_Tim?!_" I said, surprised.

"Ah! Em, _please_ don't speak too loud." McGee said, as he put his hand on his forehead. "I have a splitting headache."

"I don't understand." I said. "Where's Tony?"

"Don't EVEN get me started." McGee said, suddenly sounding a little annoyed, as he sat up slowly. "He uses MY walkie-talkies but forgets them in HIS car, then, _Gibbs_ makes ME go get them." Then, he looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Is this another one of Tony's sick jokes?" He asked, looking at me.

"I wish." I said.

McGee put his feet on the floor, as I stood up.

Then, I sat down on the cot beside him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Tony came into work, and I asked him about the walkie-talkies he took from me a week ago." McGee began. "He said he brought them, but forgot them in his car. Then, Gibbs showed up and asked me about the walkie-talkies, and when he found out that they were in Tony's car, he told me to go get them. I was almost Tony's car, when someone came up from behind me, put me in a hold, and stuck something in my neck." He rubbed the side of his neck clearly remembering. "Then, things got all fuzzy, and I ended up passing out….I think someone injected something into me."

"Now it all makes sense." I said, realizing what happened.

McGee looked at me confused.

"The people who kidnapped you think _you're_ Tony." I said.

"How?!" He asked. "We look NOTHING alike!" Then, by the look on his face, I knew he realized something. "Wait, did-did you say, 'kiddnapped'?"

I nodded.

"Why did they kidnap us?" McGee asked.

"This guy was suppose to kidnap me and Tony." I said. "They got me but they obviously mistaken you for Tony….He really should get better help."

"Why does this guy want you and Tony?" He asked.

"Tony and I worked on a case a couple years ago in Montreal." I said. "And it involved him. Plus, he knows Callen somehow and wants to use us as bait."

"…..So, when Tony said he was going on vacation to Montreal, he was lying?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I knew it!" McGee said. "What was the case about?"

"It's classified, McGee." I said. "I can't tell you. Plus, Vance didn't tell me and Tony everything and he wanted us to keep it as secret as possible."

"Vance asked you two to do that case?" He asked.

I nodded.

"But you were in the DEA." He said. "Why did the Director want you on this case along with Tony?"

"I don't know." I said. "And since you don't know anything about the case, it's best if you _still_ don't know anything about it."

"But if you tell me what happened in Montreal, I may be able to be of some help." McGee said. "And it will give me an idea on who we're dealing with."

_"Thank you for doing this, Em." Tony said. "You will thank me later."_

_"I highly doubt it." I said, still angry at him._

_"Look," Tony said. "He's right over there." Tony then pointed at Ryan who was standing by the tree in the park, not too far away from us. "He showed up like he said he would. We're done with what Vance wanted us to do. Now, _please _go over there and talk to your brother. Maybe he can give you an answer as to why he left."_

_"I don't care anymore." I said._

_"Yes, you do." He said. "Now go."_

_I glared at him._

_"Fine, I'll go." Tony said._

_Tony was about to walk over to Ryan, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm._

_"After this, we're going home." I said._

_"Ok." Tony agreed._

_Then, I let go of his arm, and walked over to Ryan._

_I was almost to Ryan, when he looked my way and spotted me._

_When I reached him, I said:_

_"For the record, I'm only here because Tony would never leave me alone if I _didn't _come over here."_

_"He seems like a good guy." Ryan said._

_"He is." I said. "Unlike others."_

_It was silent for a couple seconds, then I asked:_

_"Why now?"_

_"Why now what?" He asked._

_"Why do you want to see me now?" I asked. "After all these years? You obviously didn't try before."_

_"It's not that I _didn't_ try." Ryan said. "I couldn't."_

_"What's the difference now?" I asked, my voice a little louder than it was before._

_"Emily, I didn't have a choice before." He said._

_"But you do now?" I asked, angrily._

_"Actually, yes, I do." Ryan said. "Right now I do."_

_"Then what happened that night?" I asked. "Were you FORCED to leave?"_

_"…..No." Ryan said. "I left on my own free will."_

_When he said that, it felt as if a brick was thrown at my face._

_"Wow," I said, in disbelief._

_"Em," Ryan began._

_I shook my head._

_"Em, I had no choice, you've got to believe me." He said._

_"I thought you were _dead_!" I shouted at him, not caring who heard me. "I went to bed with you next to me and the next morning when I woke up and you weren't _there_, I just thought you went to the bathroom or-or the store. But when three days went by, and you _didn't_ come back….."_

_Ryan looked away from me._

_"Now I find out not only are you _alive_, but you _willingly_ ran away and left me with-with-with him!" I shouted. "I would have NEVER done that to you!"_

_Ryan looked at me._

_"Emily," Ryan began._

_"EMILY!" I heard Tony yell._

_I looked over at Tony and saw he had his gun out running toward us._

_I then heard squealing of tires._

_I looked toward the noise just in time to see a black van turning on its side, the side door already open, giving me the view of three men with ski mask on and guns in their hands, looking at me and Ryan._

_"Get down!" I shouted, at I tackled Ryan to the ground behind the tree, just as I heard gun shots being fired._

_Screams were heard as the shots continued._

_Once they stopped, I got up and took my gun out, pointing it at the van as it sped away._

_"You good?" I heard Tony ask loudly._

_"Yeah." I said, as I lowered my gun. "You?"_

_"Yeah." I heard Tony say, lot closer to me this time._

_I looked down where Ryan was to see he was no longer there._

_He fled._

_Of course he did, I thought bitterly._

_"What the hell brought that on?" I heard Tony asked beside me._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"Do you think it had something to do with Ryan?" I heard Tony ask._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"Do you think our cover was blown?" I heard Tony ask._

_"If it wasn't, it is now." I said._

_Then, I looked at Tony, just in time to see him look at me._

"No." I said. "Trust me McGee. The less you know, the better."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Miss Lange," Director Vance said from the big screen in front of us, breaking the silence. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now."

Hetty took a deep breath, and said:

"One of our agents was kidnapped, Leon."

"Which agent?" Vance asked.

"Agent Emily Taylor." Hetty said.

"What?" Tony asked, in disbelief.

"What do you know so far?" Gibbs asked, appearing calm.

But I knew better.

"She was kidnapped because of a case she worked on in Montreal with Tony." Sam said.

At the mention of Montreal, Tony looked surprised.

Director Vance, however, kept calm and didn't show any emotion on his face.

"Are you sure about that Agent Hanna?" Vance asked.

"Positive." Sam said. "I was there."

"What mission to Montreal is Sam talking about, Director?" Gibbs asked looking at him.

"That's none of your concern, Agent Gibbs." Vance said.

"You guys thought someone had me." Tony began. "Why did you think that?"

"Because it sounded like he already had you, by the way he was talking." Sam said.

"Then he must have someone else." Tony said. "Whoever this 'he' is."

"His name is William Gutierrez." I said. "Ring a bell?"

Director Vance and Tony's faces went pale.

"That's impossible." Tony said. "Gutierrez is dead. I _killed_ him myself."

"Agent Taylor and I thought so too, Agent DiNozzo." Vance said. "Imagine the surprise we got when we saw him one day in Washington, not too far away from our Headquarters."

"Gutierrez is _alive_ and you _didn't_ tell me?!" Tony asked, clearly angry.

"It was for your own protection, Agent DiNozzo." Vance said. "He was following you."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on and why it involves Emily, Tony, some guy named Gutierrez, and Montreal?" Gibbs asked, angrily.

"It's classified, Agent Gibbs." Vance said.

"Leon, either you tell us right now, or I will do everything in my power to get my hands on that case file." Hetty said, clearly threating him. "And don't think I won't succeed."

It was silent for a moment, as Director Vance stared at Hetty.

Then, he sighed.

"Agent DiNozzo, get Agent David and Agent McGee in here." Vance said.

Tony headed toward the door without a word, and left MTAC.

"When did this take place?" Gibbs asked.

"A couple years ago." Vance said.

"So it happened that whole two months DiNozzo was gone without an explanation besides it being an _unplanned_ vacation?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Vance said.

"If he was on an assignment you should have told me." Gibbs said. "Especially if he was on an assignment with Emily."

"It was on 'need to know' basis, Gibbs." Vance said. "And you _didn't_ need to know."

"But Emily was DEA." Deeks pointed out. "Why were her and Tony working on a case together?"

"They were the two best agents for the job." Vance said. "I needed two people who were experienced. Good at what they do. Two people who knew and trusted each other. Not to mention, two people who would have each other's back no matter what…..Agent Taylor and Agent DiNozzo were the best for this job."

Suddenly, Tony came back into MTAC. Ziva right behind him.

But no McGee.

This definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, sounding more than a little irritated.

"He went to go get the walkie-talkies out of Tony's car." Ziva said.

"I told him to do that six hours ago." Gibbs said. "Where is he?"

"We…Don't know, Boss." Tony said.

"Maybe he went for lunch?" Ziva said.

"For SIX hours?!" Gibbs snapped. "Call him!"

"On it." Eric said, gaining Gibbs attention.

Then, Eric typed on the key board a little, and put the call on speaker.

Everyone was silent as we heard ringing.

The phone ringed four times before it went to McGee's voicemail.

"Try again." Kensi said.

Eric called McGee again.

It rang four times, then his voicemail was heard once again.

"Eric, locate his cell phone." Vance said.

Eric gave a nod, as he fingers flew on the key board.

Then, after a couple seconds of typing, Eric stopped.

"You're not going to believe this." Eric said.

"Where's the phone, Eric?" Hetty asked.

"It's here." Eric said. "It's in Los Angeles."

"That can't right." Tony said. "McGoo would NEVER just leave without telling someone."

"Where's the phone located?" Ziva asked.

"On the highway." Eric said.

It was silent.

"Well, if no one else is going to say it, I will." Deeks began. "….I think we know who else Gutierrez kidnapped."

"….Yeah." I said. "I guess we do."


	14. Chapter 14

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

It was silent in OPS and in MTAC for a good minute or two.

"Detective Deeks, Agent Blye, go to the address where the phone is and make sure it's just the phone." Vance said, breaking the silence.

"It is." I said positively.

"And how do you know that, Agent Callen?" Vance asked.

"He believes he has Tony." I said. "If he believes that, that means he didn't personally get Tony himself. He hired someone else to get him."

"Which would explain why he thinks he has Tony but has McGee instead." Ziva said. "Thus it only being his cell phone there."

"He really needs better help." Tony said.

"Director," Gibbs said, looking at Vance. "You mind telling us about Montreal now?"

Director Vance sighed.

"Miss Jones, look for Operation 'Rabbit Hole'." Vance said.

"But," Nell began.

"Do it, Miss Jones." Vance said.

Nell gave him a nod, then she began typing on the keyboard.

"The password is Zooloo, Foxtrot, Niner, Seven, Zero, Alpha, Four." Vance said.

Nell typed it in.

And as soon as she did, paper reports and photo's popped up on the big screen around Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva.

"Operation Rabbit Hole started here, in Washington." Vance began. "By then, I had William Gutierrez on my radar. The reason being I heard from a reliable source that he was going to go after one of the NCIS Agents."

"Which Agent?" Deeks asked.

"Agent Callen." Vance said.

I looked at Director Vance confused.

"I was not aware of this, Leon." Hetty said, anger clear in her voice.

"I didn't want to alarm you in case it was a false alarm." Vance said to her. Then, he looked at me. "The same goes for you, Agent Callen."

"Wait," Tony began. "Emily and I were watching Gutierrez because of him? That's what this mission was about?"

"You didn't know what the mission was about?" Sam asked.

"I thought it best to keep it to myself." Vance said.

"Why was Gutierrez after me?" I asked, confused.

"I think it may have something to do you're your last mission together." Vance said.

"What happened on your mission?" Kensi asked me.

"One thing at a time, Miss Blye." Hetty said, as memories from my last mission with Gutierrez resurfaced. "Director, please continue."

"Well, this is where Agent DiNozzo can take over." Vance said. "Since he was there."

Everyone's attention fell upon Tony.

"….I met Emily for the case in a bar not too far from here." Tony began. "That's when she filled me in on what she knew, which was the same thing I knew. She pointed out Gutierrez in the bar, and from that night on we followed his every move right up to Montreal. For two weeks, we watched Gutierrez like a hawk, and nothing happened. He seemed like a normal guy, going about his days…Then, on the day Emily and I were suppose to go home, she was in the park with her brother, I wasn't' too far away, when a black van sped towards them, and opened fired at them. Then, it sped away."

"Brother?" Gibbs asked, confused. "Emily has a brother?"

"Damn it! I wasn't suppose to tell you!" Tony said. "Emily wanted to tell you."

"Did you know?" Gibbs asked Director Vance.

"No." Vance said, looking at Tony a bit irritated. "This is the first time I'm hearing about it."

"Hetty?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.

"I had suspicions." Hetty said. "I found out it was true not too long ago. I will tell you everything. But for now, let Mr. DiNozzo finish."

Gibbs looked at Tony and waited for him to continue.

"Right. Anyway," Tony began, clearing his throat and clearly uncomfortable under Gibbs gaze. "After that happened, Emily and I went back to our hotel room and got in contact with Director Vance. We told him what happened and our concern that our cover may have been blown. Director Vance told us stay there and investigate. So we did…..And to make a long story short, we caught Gutierrez on counterfeiting dollar bills, and when he took a shot at Emily, I shot him, and he was pronounce dead…Which, Obviously, he actually wasn't…."

Tony suddenly looked irritated.

"Is that really what happened, Mr. DiNozzo?" Hetty asked.

"Yes." Tony said, nodding.

Hetty stared at Tony for a moment, then she gave him a nod.

"Very well." Hetty said. Then, she looked at me. "Mr. Callen, if you will be so kind to tell us what your last case with Gutierrez was?"

I nodded.

"My last case with Gutierrez had to do with a missing diamond." I said. "The person who had the diamond, stole it, and was already on the CIA's 'to capture' list. So, it was getting two birds with one stone. However, once Gutierrez and I got to the thief's house, Gutierrez told me that he was working for the thief, and tried to get rid of me. But in the end, I arrested the thief and Gutierrez, and they were both sent to jail while the diamond was returned to it's owner."

"Sounds like Gutierrez may be after the diamond." Nell said.

"Or he may be after revenge." Ziva said.

"He may be after both." Gibbs said.

"Where's the diamond now?" Vance asked.

"I don't know." I said. "My best guess would be it's still with the owner."

"So Gutierrez, according to Sam, has Emily and McGee, who he THINKS is Tony, to have leverage over you, so that you will make a trade for them by handing over a diamond?" Kensi asked.

"A diamond I don't have." I said.

"Well…..We're in quite a pickle." Deeks said.

"What was your first clue?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Director Vance," Hetty said. "I would like a word with you."

"I'll join you." Gibbs said.

"Can I talk to Tony?" I asked. "Alone?"

"Agent Gibbs and I will go to my office." Vance said.

Then, Director Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva left MTAC.

"Let's give Mr. Callen some privacy." Hetty said, as she headed toward the door.

Nell, Eric, Sam, and Kensi left OPS.

Deeks hesitated.

But, when he saw me staring at him, Deeks smiled uneasily, and left OPS without protest.

Once the door was closed, I looked at Tony.

"We're alone." I said. "Now, tell me what REALLY happened in Montreal."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In a Building…)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"There's got to be a way out of this room." McGee said, as he examined the concrete walls.

I was sitting on the cot watching him push and knock on the wall across from me.

"Tim, we've been over this." I said. "The only way out, is the way we came in. Which, is currently locked, and probably guarded."

McGee ignored me and pushed on the wall again.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what?" He asked, as he stopped pushing the wall. "I'm never going to FORGIVE Tony for this. In fact, I'm never going to SPEAK to him again."

I laughed.

McGee turned around and faced me.

"I'm serious." McGee said. "I have to put up with A LOT because of him. Including the way he treats me sometimes."

"I get it." I said, knowing what he was talking about. "but you got to remember this isn't Tony's doing."

"True." He said. "But they WANTED _him_! It's like I'm taking his _place_."

"McGee," I began.

"I'm going to continue to find a way out of here." McGee said, as he turned back to the wall and began to push on it again.

I got up from the cot, and walked over to him.

"Stop." I said gently, as I put a hand on his arm.

McGee's hands remained on the wall, but he stopped pushing at it.

"Out of all things Tony does that somehow gets me in _bad_ situations…" McGee began, his voice soft, as he stared at the wall. "This seems to be the one most likely I won't come back from."

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promise him.

"I can't let you put your life on the line for me." He said.

"You would do it for me." I said.

McGee looked at me, his arms falling to his sides as he did.

"That's different." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"…..I'll think of something, just give me a minute." McGee said.

I closed the gap between us, and hugged him.

He hugged me back.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I said to him.

"And nothing's going to happen to you." I heard McGee say. "I'll make sure of that."

"We will get out of this somehow." I said. "I know it."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(NCIS:OSP Headquarters)

(Callens' P.O.V.)

Tony stared at me and I stared right back at him.

"I can do this all day if I have to." I informed him.

"I already told you what happened." Tony said.

"No." I said. "You didn't. You and I both know Gutierrez doesn't counterfeit money."

Tony just stared at me.

"Nothing will leave this room." I said, assuring him. "Whatever you tell me, I'll keep to myself."

Tony continued to stare at me. Clearly debating whether he should tell me.

"Nothing leaves this room." Tony said, after about a minute of silence. "No one knows about this, but me and Emily. The Director doesn't know, and we didn't put it in the report. We figured we would tell once we found out for ourselves."

Tony paused, clearly collecting his thoughts.

Then, He said:

"After the black van shot at Ryan and Emily, and after we checked in with Director Vance, I saw Ryan again. By chance, mind you…..I sincerely thought he vanished after the shooting…Anyway, I asked him about it, and he didn't know anything about it….Once Emily and I got to Gutierrez's hidng spot, Emily and I were immediately comprehended and were brought to Gutierrez at gun point. He said that he knew we were sent by NCIS but didn't say how. He also said that no one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Whatever that was….He then ordered for us to be killed, so that he could send a message to the rest of the NCIS Agents to not get in his way. That's when Emily and I began to fight his guards. Once I was done fighting my guards, I saw Gutierrez pointing a gun at Emily. I aimed a gun at him that I disarmed from one of the guards. He told me to go ahead and shoot because either way, me and Emily were both going to be dead anyway. And that's when I heard a gun shot being fired. Gutierrez went down holding his chest, which, was bleeding….After that, Emily and I looked all over the building and only found a dead sniper…To this day, we don't know who took out the sniper and shot Gutierrez."

"So, you covered for whoever did?" I asked.

Tony nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Emily and I just thought it would be best to leave that part out." Tony said. "And try to find out who did it on our own."

"But you don't know who ACTUALLY shot Gutierrez." I said. "It could have been a passerby for all you know."

"It wasn't a passerby, Callen." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Ryan standing not too far away from me.

"Ryan?" I said confused.

"Ryan! Hey, Buddy!" Tony said, smiling. "What are you doing there?"

"Hetty called me and told me what happened." Ryan said, coming closer to me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked. "I thought you were in Spain?"

"I was." Ryan said. "But I was also in Washington a few hours ago, and on my way here, Hetty called me."

Makes sense, I thought.

"Why did you say it wasn't a passerby?" I asked. "Do you know who shot Gutierrez?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "I did."

"You?!" Tony said surprised. "YOU shot him?!"

"If I didn't, he would have killed Emily." Ryan said. "Then, kill you. I know ALL about Gutierrez."

"So, what, you FOLLOWED us?!" Tony asked, a bit angry.

"Yes." Ryan said.

"She was right." Tony said, mostly to himself. "Someone WAS following us."

"When I found out Gutierrez was still alive, I called him under an alias and told him to leave Tony and Emily alone." Ryan said.

"We have to tell Hetty." I said.

"Callen," Tony began.

"I know what I said, Tony." I said. "But since it's Ryan who was the shooter, we have to say something."

Tony sighed.

"You're right." Tony said. "We have to…Ryan, what was your alias name so we can look it up."

"McGee." Ryan said.

Tony and I stared at Ryan in shock.

"MCGEE?!" Tony and I asked at the same time, shocked.

"Yeah." Ryan said, looking at us confused. "Why?"

"Oh no." Tony said, obviously coming to the same conclusion I did.

"Now we DEFINITELY need to tell Hetty." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Let me get this straight." Director Vance began, sounding irritated.

Nell, Eric, Deeks, Kensi, Sam, and Hetty were back in OPS with me and Ryan, while Director Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva had rejoined Tony in MTAC.

"Agent DiNozzo _didn't_ shoot Gutierrez." Vance said. "Agent Taylor's _brother _did. Both Agent DiNozzo and Agent Taylor _lied_ in their reports. And when Agent Taylor's brother found out Gutierrez was still alive, he _threatened_ him under the name that just happens to be _McGee_?!"

Ryan, Tony, and I nodded.

"Oh, buggar." Hetty said, as she and everyone else realized just how much danger McGee could be in.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse." Deeks said.

"I still don't understand why my alias is a big deal." Ryan said.

"It's a big deal because the Agent who is currently with your sister, is Agent McGee." Gibbs said.

"OK, seriously, what were the odds of that?!" Ryan asked.

"Well," Eric began. "If you put enough people in the same room, eventually you will have a repeat of a name."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Rhetorical question." Eric said, realizing that Ryan's question wasn't meant to be answered. "Right."

Nell patted Eric on the shoulder.

"With this new information," Vance began, gaining everybody's attention. "Not only is Agent Taylor in danger, but Agent McGee is in more danger than she is, when Gutierrez finds out who he truly is, and mistakes him as Agent Taylor's brother."

"I think they're both in equal danger." Sam said.

"Why's that, Agent Hanna?" Vance asked.

"Because Emily told Gutierrez that she was Callen's fiancée." Sam said.

"Wait, she-she-she said WHAT?!" Deeks asked in disbelief.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" Tony said, smirking. "Are you two getting married because you had an 'accident'?"

I glared at him as Gibbs hit Tony hard in the back of the head.

Tony made a face.

"I didn't know you and Emily were together." Ryan said.

"That's makes two of us." Deeks said, not to happily.

"We're not together." I said.

"So, she's still with Jake?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, a little annoyed. "I'm not her keeper. And that's doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding them before Gutierrez can hurt Emily." Then I quickly added: "Or McGee."

"Mr. Callen is right." Hetty said. "We have to find them."

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In a Building)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

McGee and I were sitting on the cot in silence, when we heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Do you know what their saying?" McGee asked me.

"No." I said, shaking my head a little.

A couple seconds went by, then the door opened.

Gutierrez and two men walked into the room.

Gutierrez was smiling a smug smile.

But once his eyes landed on McGee, the smile went away.

Gutierrez turned and looked at the man to the left.

"Where is Anthony DiNozzo?" Gutierrez asked.

"Is that not him, Sir?" The man asked.

"No, you idiot!" Gutierrez snapped at him. "That is NOT Anthony DiNozzo!"

"I-" The man began.

"I'll deal with you later." Gutierrez said, clearly angry.

Then, Gutierrez turned and faced us.

"Who are you?" Gutierrez asked McGee.

"No one you need." I said.

"I'm not talking to you, Miss Taylor." Gutierrez said.

I looked at McGee, just in time to see him look at me.

Then, McGee looked back at Gutierrez and said:

"My name is Tim."

"Tim." Gutierrez said. "As in, Timothy?"

"Yes." McGee said.

"And does Timothy have a last name?" Gutierrez asked.

"McGee." McGee said.

When McGee said his last name, Gutierrez's smile returned to his face.

"Nice to finally meet you, _McGee_." Gutierrez said.

Then, Gutierrez pulled a gun out from his back, and fired it at McGee.

"AH!" McGee screamed out in pain, as his hands went straight to his right shin. Which was now bleeding.

I looked at Gutierrez in shock.

"That, is for _shooting _me." Gutierrez said, lowing his gun and putting it away.

"What are you TALKING about?!" McGee asked. "I did NOTHING to you! I don't' even KNOW you!"

"Your last name is 'McGee', correct?" Gutierrez asked."

"Yes." McGee said.

"Then you got less then what you deserve." Gutierrez said. "You should consider yourself _lucky_ I didn't kill you."

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" I said, angrily. "Why did you say that he shot you?!"

"In Montreal, you and Mr. DiNozzo know that Mr. DiNozzo _didn't_ shoot me." Gutierrez said. "At first, I thought he did. But then I get a call from someone named 'McGee', telling me _he_ shot me, and to stay away from Mr. DiNozzo and you, Miss Taylor. And now, as luck would have it, I now have this so called _McGee_ in my grasp."

I looked at McGee in shock as what Gutierrez said sunk in.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a afternoon planned out where I make another _attempt_ to get Mr. DiNozzo." Gutierrez said. "But first, I think I will give your fiancé a call and let him know what it's going to take for him to get you back."

Then, Gutierrez headed toward the door.

"I'll let him know you said 'hi'." Gutierrez said.

Then, Gutierrez left the room. The two men who came in the room with him, followed him out. Closing, and not doubt locking, the door behind them.

"Fiancé?" McGee asked. "Since when has Jake been your fiancé?"

"He's not." I said, as I got up from the cot, and knelt down in front of him. Examining his leg.

"Then, who IS your fiancé?" He asked.

"I'm not engaged to anyone." I said.

"I'm confused." McGee said. "Why did he-OW!"

"Sorry." I said, as I retreated my hand from touching his bullet wound. "But I need to get that bullet out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked uneasily.

"Your leg would feel better." I said.

McGee hesitated.

Then, after about a minute of silence, McGee nodded.

"Ok." I said. "Bite on something."

"Like what?" McGee asked.

I studied him and noticed he was still wearing his suit coat.

"Take your coat off and bite on that." I said.

"Good idea." He said.

McGee took his coat off, and folded one of his sleeves a couple times before putting it in his mouth. He then gripped the edge of the cot with his hands.

"Ok, this is going to hurt." I warned him. "Just bare with me…Ready?"

McGee gave me a nod.

I then pushed his pant leg up as carefully as I could pass the wound.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw a blocked phone number on my phone screen.

"Eric," I began.

"Whenever you're ready." I heard Eric say.

I looked at him and saw he was already by his computer. His fingers at the ready on the keyboard.

I let the phone ring one more time, then I answered it.

"Callen," I said.

"Ah, Mr. Callen." I heard a very familiar voice say. "It's so nice to hear your voice after all this time."

"Gutierrez." I said, a little bit of bitterness coming into my voice. "What do you want?"

"Callen, it's not what _I_ want." Gutierrez said. "But more of what _you_ want."

I stayed silent.

"You want your precious fiancée back." Gutierrez said.

I looked at Hetty, then I looked at Gibbs.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I looked away from Gibbs.

"For you to give me that diamond you took away from me." Gutierrez said. "Do that, and you can have her, and maybe even this McGee character I have in my possession."

"Why do you want the diamond so bad, Gutierrez?" I asked. "What use does it have to you?"

"You have two hours to decide." Gutierrez said. "But I think I know you're your answer will be."

Then, the line went dead.

I hung up my phone.

"Ugh!" I heard Eric say, clearly annoyed. "Almost got him. But he is _definitely_ in Los Angeles."

"What did Gutierrez say, Agent Callen?" I heard Vance ask.

I looked up at him and said:

"He knows he has McGee instead of Tony. He even called him by name."

"That's not good." Kensi said.

"It's DEFINITELY not good." Ryan said in agreement.

"He also said if I want them, I have to hand him the diamond." I said. "He said I had two hours to decide."

"Mr. Beale," Hetty began. "Send the surrounding coordinates of the cell phone to Miss Blye's phone." Hetty then looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, go to the location and look for any sign of Gutierrez or anyone suspicious looking. Take Mr. Hanna with you. And be back here in one hour."

"You got it." Deeks said.

Then, Deeks, Kensi, and Sam left OPS.

"Miss Jones," Hetty began.

But I didn't wait to hear what Hetty had to say.

I began to walk toward the door.

"Agent Callen." I heard Vance say.

But I ignored him, and left OPS.


	16. Chapter 16

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I punched the punching bag.

When I left OPS, I just wanted to be alone.

I wanted to think.

And now, I was in the gym, punching at the punching bag without mercy.

I should have went with him, I thought, as I continued to hit the punching bag. I should have went with Sam to Emily's apartment earlier.

If I went, we probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Emily wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. And we would have gotten McGee back already.

Or, the opposite would have happened.

In which, I would have been kidnapped with or without Sam and Emily.

I punched the punching bag ten more times, then, I kicked it.

In doing so, the punching bag tore open to the point where the bottom half was just barely hanging on to the top half. Some of its contents that filled it fell on the floor.

I sighed.

And there goes the rest of my paycheck, I thought.

I took my boxing gloves off and tossed them carelessly toward the bench.

"I have a feeling Hetty isn't going to like that very much." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Ryan standing in the doorway to the gym.

"She's a little used to it." I said. "But, yeah…..She's not going to like it."

Ryan walked closer to me, and said:

"Emily's quite fond of you…She says you're one of the best in NCIS."

"She said that?" I asked.

Ryan nodded.

"She cares about you." He said. "A lot…..And judging by what I just saw….You care about her a lot, too."

I was silent, as I stared at Ryan.

"Should I be worried?" Ryan asked.

"That depends." I said. "What are you referring to?"

"What do you think I'm referring to?" He asked.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then, I said:

"No."

Ryan studied me.

But I knew he didn't get anywhere. Just like everyone else.

"Sam, Kensi, and Deeks will be back any minute." Ryan said. "Hetty sent me to go get you."

I nodded.

"Ok." I said.

Then, I walked away from Ryan, and headed toward the showers.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In A Building)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"So….." McGee began. "Why did Gutierrez say he was going to call your fiancé when you don't _have_ one?"

McGee was lying down on his back on the cot, looking at the ceiling.

He's been that way since I took the bullet out of his leg.

The bullet was now in my pocket and McGee's coat was currently being used as a bandage for the wound it created.

I was sitting on the cement floor by the cot.

"Because I lied to him." I explained. "I told him Callen was my fiancé, so that he wouldn't take Sam, too."

McGee looked at me.

"That's not what matters though." I said. "Why didn't you tell me you took a shot at Gutierrez?"

"Because I DIDN'T take a shot at him." McGee said. "I told you, I don't know him. I've never even heard of him until today."

"Well, if you _didn't_ take a shot at him in Montreal, then someone else did." I said. "And unfortunately, he thinks you're him."

McGee sighed.

"If this has something to do with Tony, I swear to God-" He began.

"Tony didn't shoot him." I said.

"Then who did?" McGee asked.

"I don't know." I said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"Status report, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked, as Ryan and I entered OPS.

"We didn't find anything, Hetty." Sam answered her. "Nothing suspicious, and no sign of Gutierrez."

"What are we going to do now?" Ziva asked from MTAC.

"Wait." I said. "It's the only thing we can do until he calls in an hour."

"Unfortunately." Gibbs said.

Yeah, I thought, Unfortunately.


	17. Chapter 17

(One Hour Later)

(NCIS: OSP Headquarters)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

My phone began to ring exactly on the two hour mark.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw the same blocked phone number on the screen.

I looked at Eric, who was seated at his computer, to see if he was ready.

Eric gave me a nod, and I answered the phone.

"Callen," I said.

"I trust you made your decision." I heard Gutierrez say on the other side of the phone. "So what's it going to be?"

I looked at Director Vance and he gave me a nod.

"I'll get the diamond." I said.

"I knew I could count on you." Gutierrez said smugly.

"I'm going to need a couple days, though." I said.

"Two days." Gutierrez said. "Then I will call you to tell you where to meet."

"Fine." I said. "But if you hurt her in any way, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you."

Gutierrez laughed.

"Get me the diamond, and she will remained in perfect condition." Gutierrez said. "Goodbye, Mr. Callen."

Then, Gutierrez hung up. Followed by a frustrated sound coming from Eric.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(In A Building)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"We do have a plan to get out of here…Right?" I heard McGee ask, from his place on the cot.

"I'm thinking." I said, as I continued to pace back and forth.

I wasn't sure how much time has passed.

All I know is that McGee and I have been in this windowless room for a while.

And McGee was getting paler by the minute.

He needed a doctor and he needed one now.

We didn't have any more time to wait to be rescued or found.

"Can you stand?" I asked, looking at him, as I stopped walking.

McGee sat up slowly, and put his feet on the ground.

Then, slowly, he tried to stand up.

When he wobbled, I quickly walked over to him, and took his hand. Helping him stand.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." McGee said.

"Will you be able to stand on your own for a second?" I asked.

McGee nodded.

I let go of his hand slowly, then, when I made sure h wasn't going to fall over, I walked over to the door, and pounded on it three times.

"I know you're out there, so listen," I shouted. "We need a doctor, and we need one now!"

"Shut up!" I heard a voice shout back.

"Why don't you come in here and make me?!" I shouted.

When there was no response, I shouted:

"I see. You're _afraid_ to be _beaten_ by a _girl_."

Suddenly, I heard the lock of the door unlock.

Then, the door opened, revealing an angry man.

"I warned you." He said angrily.

But before he could do anything, I punched him in the nose, and rammed his head in the concrete wall.

The man fell on the floor unconscious.

I bent down and took the gun he had on him and looked at McGee.

He had a stunned look on his face, as he stared at the man.

"Come on, Tim." I said, as I quickly walked over to him, and put one of his arms over my shoulders.

Then we began to walk out of the room.

"Did Ziva teach you that or something?" McGee asked, as we walked into the hallway.

"Sure." I said. "Let's go with Ziva."

McGee gave me a stunned look.

We walked down the hallway, and I helped McGee up two flights of stairs, when we reached a door that led to a parking garage.

I opened the door.

And when I did, an alarm went off.

McGee and I immediately moved faster, well, as fast as we could, as we went into the parking garage, heading toward a car.

Suddenly, there was gun fire.

McGee and I quickly got behind a car.

I heard the window of the car we were behind shatter, before the gun fire stopped.

I looked around us and saw a door that led outside.

"Get ready to move." I whispered. "…Now."

I then stood up and fired my gun in the direction the bullets came from.

Then I grabbed McGee's arm, and we moved quickly toward the door.

And when we did, more gun shots were fired in our direction.

McGee and I hid behind another car, which was parked literally two steps to the door.

"Go." I whispered to McGee.

"What?" McGee whispered, as I fired my gun back at our pursuers.

I ducked back down and looked at him.

"You have to go." I whispered, as more gun shots were heard.

"No." He whispered. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Tim, only one of us will be able to make it out of that door without the possibility of getting killed in the process." I whispered.

"And that person should be you." McGee whispered. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't." I whispered. "McGee, if you stay here, Gutierrez will kill you. No question about that. But if I stay, he will have use for me. He thinks Callen only cares about me. We have a better shot at living if you leave and find help."

"But-" McGee whispered.

"Don't argue. You know I'm right." I whispered.

McGee and I stared at each other.

"I'll cover you." I whispered. "Once they stop shooting, go."

McGee hesitated.

But once the gun fire stopped, and I stood up to shoot, McGee crawled over toward the door.

I shot at the people until my gun was out of shots.

I looked behind me and saw McGee was gone.

I then slowly walked out from behind the car and made my way toward our pursuers. I hands in the air.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was thrown into the room McGee and I were in previously.

"Go find the other one." I heard a man say, as I stood up. "He couldn't have gone far. I'm going to make sure she doesn't do what she did again."

I looked toward the shooters, as one of them closed the door on the other four.

Then, the man turned around and looked at me. Clearly angry.

Then, he began to walk toward me. His hands forming into fist, as he did.


End file.
